Year of Evil Month 6 Confessions pt 1
by Nocturnis
Summary: This story is actually going to a couple of short stories all with the same title. One deals with Ranma and Akane coming to terms with what has happened in the past five months, another is what happens when Ukyo actually finds Ryoga, The third stars Mousse as he desperately tries to save Kodachi from the dark arts. The final story has Nabiki exploring her relationship with Akuma.
1. Chapter 1

To My Readers:

I must tell you I am having a blast writing this story arc. This is the sixth installment to Year OF Evil. This story is actually going to a couple of short stories all with the same title. One deals with Ranma and Akane coming to terms with what has happened in the past five months, another is what happens when Ukyo actually finds Ryoga, The third stars Mousse as he tries to stop Kodachi from drowning in the dark arts and the last is Akuma's long awaited talk with Nabiki. I hope you enjoy this new approach.

Sincerely

T.L Porteous

Ranma 1/2

**Confessions**

Ranma looked at the spot where Akane's nameplate used to hang. It was about a month since he demolished the wooden duck that he believed to be Akuma. During that month both he and Akane were doing their best to repair the damage that the demon had done. It hadn't been easy. Kasumi was a nervous wreck; Nabiki seemed to be the only one she would talk to. Their father's were doing their best to help but unfortunately Soun's cooking was edible at best and his father's best approach had been feeble attempts to steal food. But Soun Tendo stopped him at every turn.

"We are not going back to his style." Soun would tell Genma the bitterness not lost in his voice. And the only other option was the most lethal to allow Akane to cook. Instead Ranma volunteered himself and Akane to do the majority of the cleaning instead. And of course Nabiki was handling the bills. The problem Nabiki was the only one offering income to the household and Ranma and Akane didn't like exactly how she was doing it either.

"If you two can think of a better way to pay the bills I would be glad to hear it." Nabiki said looking over her order forms for The Romantic Adventures of Randy and Amy. The young couple couldn't believe that the publication could become so popular in such a short time. However the comic seemed to appeal to a number of teenagers and soon Nabiki was swamped with orders for the comic. Despite how Ranma and Akane felt the publication was the only thing keeping a roof over their heads. The only saving grace was that her partner hadn't shown up for a long time. But also Ranma and Akane still hadn't talked about what had happened between them. In fact Akane seemed uncomfortable around Ranma no matter what form he was in. Ranma took a deep breath and knocked on the door. _Time for me to be a man Akane and I have to talk this thing out. _He rapped on the door not surprised that the duck was silent this time.

"Who is it?" he heard Akane call out.

"It's me Akane I think we need to talk."

**"Please dine with us again."** Akira Saotome said with a false cheerfulness. He had been working for Ukyo for close to three weeks and serving mortals was starting to get on his nerves. But a deal was a deal and so far Ukyo had provided him with a roof over his head. And in exchange he helped her in the restaurant to pay his rent. Not that he needed to. A century of treasure hunting and investing allowed him a pension plan that would allow half the country to be comfortable. But Ukyo had made him sign that damn contract. She was a smart one and under her supervision he was indeed behaving himself and acting like a good full time demon helper. But it still annoyed him to be serving his classmates, mostly because they kept asking him questions about Nabkuma publications popular title. The only saving grace was the fact that the whole Saotome/Tendo Clan was staying clear of the place probably to avoid making trouble for Ukyo.

Ukyo watched her new employee with suspicious eyes. _I hate to admit it but Akira is actually pretty good for business. The girls are curious about the attractive new waiter I have in my establishment and he can really act like a people person when he wants to. _She watched as he politely excused himself from a group of customers. _Also he's a surprisingly good cook. _She sighed to herself, _can't put this off any longer._

"Akira, can I speak to you for a second." The demon maintained a pleasant smile as he walked over to her

**"Actually you can speak to me for a couple of minutes as long as I don't have to serve tables." **The demon said grimly. Ukyo couldn't help but grin at Akuma's misery. Over the weeks she watched him serve her customers using only normal human speed which seem to annoy him, plus he had to substitute his favorite jacket for something more suitable for serving. Everyday he found himself dressed in black slacks with a sky blue dress shirt. He also had to keep his horns painted since wearing a cap was impolite. Ranma once mentioned he passed the window and nearly busted a gut when he saw Akuma serving tables in that get up. She missed him hell she even missed Akane a little. She took a quick glance at the clock and was glad that closing time was only an hour away.

"Well Akira Saotome you have been working and living here for about a month. And to tell you the truth you have been a satisfactory employee." She said assuming the tone of a businesswoman.

**"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that." **Akuma said wryly. "**Does that me I can stay?"**

"That's what I want to talk to you about." Ukyo paused for a second. Akira looked at her a look of impatience on his face. "I'm leaving Nerima and I don't know when I'll be back."

**"What!" **Akuma blurted out sounding worried. **"What do you mean you're leaving? You can't leave, when will you be back? I don't think I can stand serving these idiots without you to back me up. Why?" **The words flowed out of the panicked demon so quickly that Ukyo could barely make out what he was saying. But the last question she heard loud and clear.

"I'm going to look for Ryoga." The demon's interrogation stopped. A groan escaped his lips.

**"Are you crazy? You tried that before remember? You couldn't get a lead because that fool always is lost."**

"He deserves to know the truth about how you set him up." She said with a cold angry tone of voice. "He deserves to know he can come back. That he's not a perverted molester and that …" she stopped herself before she could give Akuma any ammunition to play with.

**"Please let me look for him than, I can track him down faster than you can." **The demon requested still panicking at the concept of being left alone in the restaurant.

"Oh no, you're staying here to pay your dues." She said crossing her arms.

**"But I don't know when you're going to back, come on Miss Ukyo I might not have a heart but I know you do. You don't really expect me to run this restaurant by myself do you?" **The demon watched as a devious grin formed on Ukyo's face.

"Oh don't worry Akira I have no intention of letting you run the place while I'm gone. I've already arranged for someone to take over the managerial position in my absence." The way she was grinning at him made the demon uneasy. His mind raced as he wondered what his employer was up to.

**"Is it someone I know?" **The demon asked already sure of the answer.

"Oh you know her quite well." Ukyo said slyly. "In fact you could say she's practically, family"

**"Miss Ukyo you didn't?" **The demonic employee said his eyes wide open with worry. **"Do you know how much trouble you're making for all of us by hiring my sister?"**

"Your sister, what are you talking about I didn't even know you had family." Akuma looked at Ukyo with a puzzled expression on his face.

**"Well if it not her then who, Oh no." **the demon groaned as he heard the familiar clomping of a wooden walking stick.

"Hello ex-son in law." The temporary manager of Ukyo's greeted him.

The creak that the door made whenever it opened alerted Mousse to the mysterious woman who captured him when he tried to rescue Kodachi from the dark forces that were threatening to take her over. He remembered bursting into the house and yelling her name.

"Kodachi!" he yelled out in desperation while searching every room in the enormous household. "Kodachi it's me Mu-Shu where are you?" he cried out while he searched. _She might be in her room. _He realized and ran there as fast as his legs would carry him. Her door seemed darker then usual. An aura of menace surrounded the door.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Mousse heard a strangely sweet voice ask him. He turned to see a petite Donna matrix standing in front of him. Her head came up to his chest but her blonde hair, which was in a bizarre poof almost reached his nose. She was dressed in a black tight fitting leather bustier with matching gloves, shorts and boots. Clenched in her gloved hand was a leather lash.

"Who are you?" he asked keeping a careful eye on the lash.

"Oh no I get to ask the questions here. Just what do you think you're doing? You're not planning on interrupting one of my dollies are you?"

"Dollies," Mousse asked growing more nervous by the second. She was starting to advance on him and he had no intention of allowing Kodachi to hurt her herself. "I only want to save Kodachi from the dark forces she is dealing with."

"I can't let you do that I'm planning a family reunion and I need all my dollies present. So I think I have to find a nice place to put you until the party is over." Before he could react the blonde had already struck him with her lash leaving a welt on his cheek. He could hear her walking up to him as he rubbed his face with his sleeve. Normally Mousse wouldn't think of striking a woman, but it also occurred to the young hidden weapons master that she was no ordinary woman. He launched a barrage of throwing dirks at her aimed to incapacitate not kill. A blur of motion filled Mousse's eyes as the blonde waved her arms about. When the arms were finished moving he saw her giving herself a manicure with one of his dirks.

"Oh you're not going to be any fun." She said sounding more like a little girl then an evil creature of darkness. As Mousse was starting to suspect what she really was. _Shit another demon, not good. _Mousse thought to himself trying to come up with a plan to get past the blonde demon. He jumped up in the air and threw a smoke bomb at the demonatrix and rushed into Kodachi's room.

"Kodachi are you in here."

"Who dares interrupt me now?" a cold passionate less voice demanded.

"Kodachi it's me Mu Shu." Even with his glasses on Mousse had a hard time seeing anything. The room seemed like a dark abyss with swirls of purple mist all over. "Kodachi its Mu Shu please answer me."

"Mu Shu?" the voice said sounding a little lost. He still couldn't see her in all the mist. A flash of pain struck him from behind. The shoulder of his robe had a large gash were blood began flowing. Another flash, then another followed, as the back of his robe was torn open like so much paper. "Why are you here?" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I came to stop you from delving too far into these dark practices." He said doing his best to remain standing. Another flash struck him, this time he could see that it was a dark vine with very sharp thorns.

"You are too late. Kodachi Kuno is no more." And to prove her point she lashed out at him again this time striking him against the chest. A loud cry of pain came from the young man as he went flying onto the floor.

"Who is this young fool Dark Rose? Do you know him?"

"He was someone Kodachi knew but he is nothing to me." Those were the last harsh words Mousse heard before passing out.

Since then he has been kept alive a prisoner in the Kuno dungeon for close to a month. He seemed to be a constant source of entertainment for the petite little demon as the lash marks seemed to prove. This wasn't even as half as pleasant as when Kodachi tied him up. The demon kept him alive by forcing him to eat dog food off her boots and drinking water out of a bowl. Like the typical Donna matrix she took a perverse pleasure in causing him pain and humiliating him. He could hear her boots as she walked across the floor.

"You're such a fool; do you think you really can turn my dolly against me? Do you see her here attempting to free you? She's already forgotten about you. But she has let me know a couple of interesting things. Tell me ducky about the Chinese Amazon that is living here in Nerima."

"Why should I?" A battered and weary Mousse asked in a non-cooperative tone.

"It could make things a lot easier for you in the long run." She said rubbing his chin.

"Some how I doubt it." Mousse replied. The blonde smiled and took out a cat o nine tails from somewhere in her tight fitting uniform.

"Last chance; ducky tell me about the Amazon." Mousse just stared at her in silence. Nodding her head the blonde raised the whip and began torturing the stubborn young man.

The two young people just stared at each other for about five minutes not sure what else to say or do. They were both afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing so they both stayed silent.

"This is insane." Ranma blurted out catching Akane by surprise. He was suddenly pacing the floor in nervous frustration. "I came in here to tell you that I still love you and that I miss you and bunch of other things but instead we're both just sitting and staring at each other." Ranma stopped to catch his breath.

"Ranma I..." Akane stopped unsure how to react to Ranma's new attitude. He still seemed nervous but he continued to speak.

"Akane I'm not sure how much I can trust Akuma but he said that when we, well he said you enjoyed it. Is what he said true did you enjoy it?" He looked at her his face a painting of desperation. She didn't want to hurt him especially when he was looking at her the way he was. She lowered her head too ashamed to look at him.

"Yes." She said wanting to slink under a rock somewhere. "I'm sorry Ranma."

"What? Why?" he asked her his tone soft and gentle. "You were under the influence of a potion that lowered your inhibitions so was I. It probably made us both more anxious and excited than we meant to be. If anyone should be feeling bad about enjoying what we did that night it should be me." Akane head stirred to see a blushing and ashamed Ranma sitting beside here.

"You enjoyed it too?" Akane asked tears in her eyes. This time it was Ranma who was looking at the floor not sure of what to say next. She stared at him not sure what to think. _He liked it too, He's a guy who made love to me as a girl and he enjoyed making love as a girl. _ "Ranma do you really feel guilty for enjoying it?" she asked him softly.

"I don't know." The young man answered in a whispered tone. He went silent again. _Man this was so much easier when Akane and I weren't talking, I've spent so much time thinking about how I could get her to talk to me again that I never took the time to think about how I felt about it. I'm a guy but so far all those important moments that a guy goes through have all happened when I was girl. The first time I met Akane, my first kiss and now my first orgasm all happened while I was a girl. Kissing that asshole at the ice rink was humiliating and crushing. So how come the first orgasm I had with Akane as a girl doesn't bother me that much._

Akane watched as Ranma was contemplating everything that happened to them both. _Poor Ranma all this time I spent worrying about my sexual orientation that I never thought how he must feel. I never really considered that he must be just as confused as I am. Hell, he must be even more confused than I am. I started the whole crazy mess I'm the one who started the whole thing. Akuma told us that the potion lowered our inhibitions just a bit. But he also said it had a stronger affect on Jusenkyo victims. Ranma was acting so strange thoughtful, insightful, compassionate, and tender and it really turned me on. But the question is what happens now?_

**"Are you insane? Do you really think you can trust the stick monkey here?" **Akuma asked Ukyo motioning to Cologne with his thumb. **"She'll destroy your business so you'll never marry Ranma." **The demon was obviously agitated at the thought of having to work for Cologne. Seeing his agitation brought a strange satisfaction to Ukyo.

"Actually Akuma there's a strong possibility that we might be working together more in the future. You see Mousse seems to have left for China which means The Cat Café is short a worker. So basically it's your choice you can work here under Cologne or you can work there under Shampoo. Something I'm told you're quite good at." Ukyo ignored the glare that Cologne gave her. "Well anyway I signed a contract allowing Cologne full access to my staff while I'm away and in return she'll keep my business running. So I suggest you act really nice to the acting manager while I'm gone."

**"But, But, your hours of business are almost the same." **the demon was actually flustered by the concept of being under the thumb of the old woman who was clearly looking for Amazon justice. He turned to see his new boss grinning at him as Ukyo went out the front door.

"You better get some rest ex-son in law you have a very busy day ahead of you. Especially since Shampoo will also need you at The Cat Café." The demon just grumbled something in his native tongue and went upstairs to his room. Outside the restaurant Ukyo began thinking back to what prompted this decision. It was a couple of weeks ago Ukyo found herself at The Cat Café after hours.

"What you want?" Shampoo asked in a harsh voice. Ukyo took a deep breath and began the speech she practiced on the way over.

"Right now what I want is a table, some sake and your company." She told the surprised Amazon.

"Shampoo have no time for games, you want play games play them with Ranma." Shampoo said bitterly.

"I'm not her to gloat Shampoo I'm here to discuss some business." Caught by surprise and intrigued by Ukyo's idea of discussing business. She motioned for Ukyo to sit and went to the back to look for some wine. Cologne was surprised as her granddaughter grabbed the aged spirits from the wine cabinet and took to a table where Ukyo was waiting. She watched as she poured a glass for her former rival and then one for herself. The two young ladies soon began talking Cologne watched their lips very closely.

"So what business you want to discuss?" Shampoo said with a hostile tone of voice.

"A merger of sorts, I'm leaving Nerima for a long period of time and I'm not sure when I'll be back." She said taking a gulp from her glass.

"Why you go?" Shampoo asked with little interest while taking a shot from her glass. Ukyo seemed to drift away for a bit and then looked back at Shampoo.

"That is no concern of yours." She said quietly

"Shampoo need to know if business partner reliable Shampoo need to know when Ukyo be back."

"I'm going to look for Ryoga, let him know about how Akuma set him up." Shampoo just stared at Ukyo hardly believing her ears.

"Why look for stupid pig boy? He come here eventually." The Amazon asked Ukyo.

"True but he'll think he's not welcome and it's not fair to deprive him of all his friends because of that demon jackass." Shampoo couldn't help but notice a little sadness in the restaurant rivals voice, but she decided not to call her on it instead she took a shot from her glass.

"Okay but Shampoo still not see why Shampoo should look after Ukyo's business. Shampoo not even know how to cook okinomyaki." Ukyo face formed a small grin aimed at the Amazon.

"I have a new cook to handle the actual restaurant I just need somebody to make sure he doesn't screw up, I hear he can cook a pretty mean ramen to." Hearing this Shampoo took another shot from her glass and prepared to attack the threat to her great grandmothers business. "I think you would be perfect to keep an eye on him." Cologne couldn't believe what she was lip-reading. _Ukyo is trying to set up Shampoo! _She continued reading the conversation, when suddenly the name of the cook was mentioned. Both family members' eyes must have bugged out at the same time.

"So do we have a deal?" Ukyo asked a grinning Shampoo.

An hour and several glasses of sake with both Shampoo and the old ghoul later, a temporary agreement was formed. And Cologne happily agreed to manage Ukyo's in exchange for making Akuma's life miserable and in return Ukyo promised Akuma's services to the Cat Café, which would leave him to Shampoo's tender mercies. As she set off in no particular direction she also remembered what she had told the demon about an hour ago.

"He deserves to know the truth about how you set him up." She said with a cold angry tone of voice. "He deserves to know he can come back. That he's not a perverted molester and that …" Ukyo took a deep sigh as she began searching for the eternal lost boy. "And that somebody actually misses him."

The demon watched as Ukyo walked away a feeling of dread filled the black void that he would never call his heart. _**Not if I know what's good for me.**_

It was Wednesday, the middle of the school week but Ranma wasn't thinking about school. Instead he was thinking about the conversation that happened last night. The young couple had talked pretty much all night and that was when Akane made the suggestion Ranma never expected to hear.

"Ranma I think the only way we're going to get over this thing is if we make love with you as a man." The suggestion blindsided Ranma into a stupor he just stared at Akane with his jaw wide open and his eyes glazed over.

"N, n,now!" Ranma finally blurted out.

"No not tonight but soon." Akane said blushing brighter then Ranma had ever seen her blush. "It's late and I think that we both should go to bed separately." Akane said gently. Ranma was in too much shock to pursue the subject any further like a zombie he walked into the wall before finally finding the door and leaving Akane's room. But now the young man had a good night's rest to reflect on the proposal. _But sex, am I, are we ready for that? Shouldn't we wait until we're married first? I don't even know exactly what to do. _Ranma continued these contemplations, as he got dressed. _Man all the time pop and me spent together on our training journey and he never once tried to bring up the birds and the bees. _He finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen.

The Cat Café seemed busier than usual when Nabiki walked in; the customers also seemed rowdier than usual. Nabiki wasn't really surprised as she looked at the flier for The Cat Café. In bold letters it read:

Martial arts table waiting contest: Cat Café is very happy to announce it have top martial art waiter in the world. And he ready to prove his skill by challenging all to get him to spill your order. That right if our expert even spill one noodle your meal is free.

Nabiki could tell by the choppy grammar that Shampoo had written the advertisement but she was not one to turn down a free meal. A sign in front of the door told her to take a seat and wait for the special server to get to the table smiling while she schemed how to get the server to spill her order. She listened as some of the customers left the restaurant.

"The guy is incredible. He didn't drop a single noodle from any orders." One of them said.

"No kidding it was worth paying for our meal just to see that performance."

**"Yes ma.., Nabiki? Hi." **The scratchy voice caught her by surprise and her heart jumped up just a bit. Looking down from her in equal surprise was Akuma.

"You're the special server?" she asked barely able to contain her surprise.

**"Afraid so, look it's a long story but I'll be glad to answer your questions in a couple of hours. That is if you're interested." **Nabiki couldn't help but notice a little pleading in his voice.

"Alright I guess we do have something's to discuss. What time are you off work."

**"At this rate probably midnight, Can you meet me at Ukyo's at 11:45?**

"Ukyo's,"

**"Like I said it's a long story."**

"Akira you have customers." They both could hear Shampoo yell for her server.

** "Be right there boss."** Before she could say anything else to him Akuma was gone. Nabiki pushed herself away from the table strangely she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Are you ready to tell me about the Amazon?" The strange dominatrix demanded.

"Get bent." A battered and bloodied Mousse hissed out.

"Actually I prefer my dollies to do the bending." She said with a smirk. She quickly kicked Mousse in the stomach. "What you need is some food in your stomach. Come and feed him little troll." The door creaked open and carrying a bowl of hot gruel was a battered Satsuke. He carefully approached the tortured young man and began to feed him. The strange blonde left the two of them alone.

"She has to be stopped." Satsukae whispered to Mousse as he fed him.

"I know." Mousse responded grimly.

"Stay alert and watch for your chance." Satsukae finished feeding him. The little ninja quickly disappeared up the stairs leaving Mousse to ponder in the darkness.

Kasumi looked at the reflection in the mirror. It looked like her only its eyes were cold and cruel.

"Who are you?" Kasumi whispered.

"You know who I am. I'm the person you will eventually become." The mirror answered. Kasumi stepped back and gasped at the mirror.

"No it's not true." She cried turning her face from the mirror.

"There, there little one, don't cry." A strange melodious voice came from above her. A pair of strong yet feminine arms embraced her. "Everything will be all right."

"Who are you?" Kasumi whimpered to the strange blonde dressed in a schoolgirls outfit.

"I'm someone who is going to give you a place in this world." She said with a warm smile.

"Hey pretty girl want to go on a date with me?" a tall lanky youth with black spiky haired asked her.

"For the umpteenth time you little freak go away." Ukyo yelled at the strange young man. She was about to reach for her spatula when another lanky yet more attractive young man stopped her.

"There you are my brother still chasing after girls."

"C'mon bro I'm wearing her out she'll say yes sooner our later."

"More likely she is going to hit you with her spatula. Now come along." The feminine looking brother dragged the younger libidinous brother away from Ukyo. She continued on her way. _Oh this is ridiculous I'm never going to find Ryoga at this rate. Why did I even think I could find him in the first place? _She continued walking despite her negative thoughts. _Because he needs to know that he's not what everyone accused him of being. _She thought back to a couple months ago when Ryoga stayed with her when she was drunk. _He just stayed and watched over me. He didn't try to anything with me. How could I believe that he could be a rapist? _ She continued walking and wondering down the streets of Tokyo determined to find him.

Meanwhile Ryoga was walking down an unfamiliar street searching for the way back to Nerima. He wore a hood that concealed half his face. Everywhere he looked seemed strangely familiar yet confusing at the same time. It wasn't the first time this had happened to him and it probably wasn't going to be the last. He looked up into the sky. _The sun's going to come down in a couple of hours. Good I'll make a lot better time once it gets dark and I can start taking the main roads. _With grim determination to set things right Ryoga set out towards Nerima unsure (as always) of the road ahead of him.

School was a complete blur to Ranma and Akane as they spent the entire day stealing glances from each other. Even Nabiki seemed distracted returning from The Cat Café. The young man walked the fence as usual while Akane walked below him. She knew that what was on his mind was the same thing that was on hers. They were going to make love this weekend. Ranma nearly had a heart attack when he found the note in his textbook

Ranma

I now realize how much I truly and deeply love you. I don't want you to worry about your curse affecting our relationship anymore. This weekend I want to take you someplace special and private just the two of us. Be sure to bring some protection.

His question was confirmed when he looked at Akane and she nodded discreetly while blushing.

_Oh man how am I going to get the condoms without everyone in Nerima finding out? Where can we possibly get some privacy from our family, Nabiki, and Akuma? _A thousand other questions clouded Ranma's mind ranging from the innocent to the verge of erotic. And for the first time in a long while Ranma was not as confident in his abilities as usual.

"Nobody appreciates you do they Kasumi? They all treat you like a servant catering to their every whim. Well now it will be your turn. Let's go out and have some fun."

"But what about dinner, and this house needs to be cleaned and,"

"See this is what I'm talking about. You need to stop thinking about others and start thinking about yourself for a while. Come on take a walk with me the house can do without you for a couple of hours."

"Well I guess a little walk won't hurt. Maybe some fresh air will do me some good." She said grabbing her bag.

"That's my girl." The strange blonde said leading Kasumi out the door.

Nabiki looked over her notes. As usual the lesson was already memorized in her head but she needed something to kill the time. She was still eight hours before her _my what date, make up, business meeting? What am I going to do with him? Why am I even thinking about him? Why do I want to know so much about him? _She shook her head and tried to focus on her homework. _Oh why did I have to come to the library it's too quiet I can practically hear every minute, _As usual the Foreinkin high library was populated with students studying their assignments totally oblivious to what was going on around them. She sighed and closed her book.

"The hell with it I'm hungry I'm going to have dinner at Ukyo's and he can pay for it." She muttered as she left the library.

"That's odd the doors locked." Akane told Ranma. As long as she could remember the door was always unlocked but that was mostly because someone was always home. "Damn I don't have my keys now what are we going to do?"

"We're martial artists Akane remember?" Ranma said with a grin. He quickly ran to the backyard and quickly proceeded to the roof. Akane couldn't help but smile and shake her head before following after him.

"Come on slowpoke what's taking you so long?" he teased sitting in front of her window. "Don't tell me you're getting out of shape." He grinned.

"Out of shape, that sounds like a challenge to me." Akane grinned and proceeded to chase after Ranma. He quickly opened the window and darted into Akane's room with her in hot pursuit.

"Come on you out of shape tomboy, your going to have to do better than that." He said as he ran down the stairs.

"Tomboy oh you're asking for it buster." She looked down the stairs to see Ranma making a face at her from the bottom of the stairs with his fingers stretching his mouth wide open while sticking out his tongue.

"Nyah Nyah." He replied still making the face.

"Oooh you," She yelled out taking a flying leap off the stairwell.

"Oh no," Ranma muttered as Akane came crashing down on him. "Ouch!" he said as they landed into a heap on the floor.

"Oh poor baby want me to kiss it and make it better?" Akane said in a sexy taunting tone of voice.

"Depends are you going to kiss my entire body?" Ranma teased back.

"Mmmm maybe," She said.

"I thought you wanted to wait until this weekend." Ranma said suddenly serious.

"Oh relax Ranma I was just teasing." Akane said suddenly getting defensive. She rolled off him careful not to hurt him anymore. He groaned and slowly got up.

"These days it's hard to tell."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked getting angry.

"You just seem sexier that's all." Ranma answered trying to avoid an argument. "I mean you seem more relaxed about this whole lovemaking than I am anyway." The look of shock on Akane's face made him wish that he could take those words back. But it was too late the damage had been done

The pain from the thorn in his chest almost made Satsukae stumble as he went up the stairs. His face was worn and weary as he brought his master his tea. The young male heir to the Kuno dynasty was writing poetry when Satsukae rapped on the door.

"Master Kuno? It's time for your tea."

"Enter." He heard his young master command. The little ninja stepped in careful not to spill the contents of the tray. Kuno was still busy writing poetry for his red-haired obsession that he didn't notice the limp that Satsukae had developed as of late. The servant of Kuno carefully poured tea into the cup and handed it to the young man.

"Will that be all master Kuno?"

"Yes Satsukae that will be all." The obsessed samurai stated not taking his eyes away from his poetry. His rounds weren't finished so he continued to do his responsibilities. _Master Kuno is still looking for his secret love. Even after all the time that has passed he still loves her and mourns her disappearance. _A sudden thought came into the little manservants mind. _Love_ he quickly went to Kodachi's room.

"What do you want?" The same cold voice as the one so may years ago questioned him.

"I just wanted to know what you plan to do with your prisoner."

"I care nothing for him."

"She's been torturing him for hours." Satsukae shouted to her.

"That is of no concern of mine."

"He still loves you. He resists her because he loves you." The room went silent for a moment.

"He is a fool." The voice responded sounding a little warmer.

"Love makes fool of us all." Satsuake responded. "She's going to kill him if she keeps torturing him like this." More silence filled the room.

"I don't care." She said in a slightly warmer and choked voice. Satsukae's heart jumped he felt that he was starting to reach her.

"Then why do you hide from him?" a vine suddenly flashed in front of him striking his face and at the same time a sharp pain wrapped around his chest.

"That will be enough I fear no man."

"Prove it." The ninja said a solid steel determination formed on his face.

"I see no need to prove anything to you." She said another vine strike followed by another assaulted Satsukae battered body.

"Prove it to yourself." The little ninja said before lapsing into unconsciousness.

The restaurant promised a good meal and it delivered as far as Ryoga was concerned. He paid his bill and left the restaurant in better spirits. The sky was getting darker so Ryoga found himself traveling down the main road he stopped when he saw the sign.

"Nermia 25km." away with an arrow pointing him in the direction he needed to go. So naturally he went in the opposite direction, which took him into the woods. Without the streetlights to light his way Ryoga soon found himself stumbling around in the dark. He saw a light ahead of him and went towards it. He was so focused on the light that he wasn't watching were he was going and he suddenly found himself falling into a lake.

"Hmm almost quitting time, Okay Akira you go back to spatula girls and help Great Grandma close up." She watched as the demon that seemed more annoyed than tired nodded and disappeared. She was a little disappointed that the demon didn't seem worn out. She made the special promotion specifically with him in mind. He was allowed to use enough magic to get him back and forth between their establishment and Ukyo's whenever either of them needed him. They planned to work him to the point of death. But the demon's stamina seemed endless. _Just like bedroom. _Shampoo thought depressed about the outcome of his deceptions. Shampoo was no longer engaged to anybody and it was only her families prospering business that really kept her in Nerima that and the humiliation of going back to China without a husband our girl Ranma's head in a bowl. Even Mousse had rejected her as a wife after she was willing to accept him as a husband. _No not Shampoo's husband, but Shampoo's replacement Ranma. _After a month of not having anyone to fight or pursue she realized how empty her life had become. And this time Mousse wasn't around to comfort her when she failed, all she had now was Akuma love him or hate him Akuma had become Shampoo's world. She wanted the demon to suffer but so far he had thwarted all her attempts at revenge. He arranged for their divorce, and her latest scheme did indeed bring in a lot of paying customers expecting a free meal. But despite all the feet trying to trip him, the things thrown at him, even the out right attempts to tackle him nothing worked he didn't spill a single noodle. The demon proved to be as skillful as she advertised. What was even worse was that he was a charming server who wooed the female customers. Frustrated and depressed Shampoo turned off the lights to her establishment and went to bed.

Ukyo looked into the campfire, it wasn't the first time she had gone camping, and it was most likely not going to be the last. As the flames flickered back and forth she thought a lot about Ryoga. _Why am I doing this? Yeah ok so he's a nice guy, and it would make Akuma miserable to have one of his plans backfire, but I have to face it I miss him. _She smiled thinking about all the times he ended up in Nerima. He was always a gentleman, and unlike most of Ranma's rivals he never used anybody else or intentionally put anyone in harms way, than there was Ranma, who was more macho and arrogant always afraid to show his sensitive side, never willing to back out of a fight no matter how ridiculous the circumstances. But Ukyo started to realize something that brought an attitude of depression. _Akane was right I don't know anything about how Ranma grew up. I imagine he never really got a chance to watch many movies or listen to much music during his training journeys. But now that he had settled in Nerima she had no idea what he liked besides okinomyaki. Well I'll have plenty of time to find out later after Ryoga woos Akane away from Ranma honey. _The sight of a black piglet coming out of the lake by her campsite interrupted her thoughts.

He waited until the old lady left Ukyo's before finally collapsing into a chair. The day was enough to kill any human but even a demon had his limits. All day he had been working waiting tables at The Cat Café and cooking and serving food at Ukyo's. The only thing that was good about the day was the constant looks of disappointment on Cologne and Shampoo's face, as he showed no sign of exhaustion or irritation. But now that there was nobody around he felt free to rest considering that he had to go back to work after school. He only agreed to miss a day of school to help with Shampoo's business promotion. But he still was going to have to work eight hours straight in two restaurants. An idea suddenly occurred to him. A soft rap at the door told him Nabiki was ready to talk to him. His dark void (that wasn't a heart) started beating a little faster than usual as he opened the door. She was still in the same outfit that she usually frequented but to Akuma it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Everything about her was the same the hair the condescending tip of her nose the cold calculating eyes. She was perfect.

**"Hello Nabiki it's good to see you."**

"It's nice to see you to Akira." She replied casually.

**"Would you like to have some late dinner?" **He asked her gently.

"I guess a little bit of dinner wouldn't hurt." She said hoping her stomach wouldn't betray her. The truth was she had stopped by Ukyo's earlier only to see a black and red blur leave the restaurant only to come back a couple of minutes later when Cologne called for another order. She couldn't believe some how The Amazons had taken over Ukyo's and had trapped Akuma into working for both establishments at the same time. A lump actually formed in her throat when she saw him working so hard with a smile on his face, especially since he hated serving humans like this. She decided that her stomach could wait until he was finished. He came back from the kitchen looking a little tired while carrying a tray of okinomiyaki just the way she liked it. Beside it was a small bottle of spring water. He turned on one section of the lights and put the tray on the table in front of Nabiki.

**"Would you like anything else?" **he asked her gently.

"This is fine thank you." She answered still not looking directly at him. He sat directly across from her watching her take a bite of her meal. _Damn this is good. How does a guy who doesn't eat learn to be such a good cook?_

**"How is it?" **Nabiki sighed looking at the eagerness on his face.

"It's wonderful Akuma really it is. So tell me why are you working both of these restaurants at the same time?" Akuma sighed and began telling the whole story to an attentive Nabiki while she ate her meal.

"I'm sorry Akane I didn't mean it to sound offensive." Ranma whispered as she sat on her bed. As always they found themselves in her room. She didn't answer him she wasn't sure how. He slowly joined her on the bed and gently took her hand. "The truth is I don't know if I'm ready for this yet." He said gently looking at the floor.

"Ranma I..." she still wasn't sure what to say to him. It surprised her to hear Ranma admit that there was something he didn't feel ready for. _He has three other attractive women chasing after him, he's mastered a variety of different styles of martial arts, and he has his own female body to experiment with and he's not sure he's ready for this. _

"Akane it's not that I don't' want to it's just."

"It'll be my first time with a man Ranma, I'm not sure I'm ready for this either but I think this is something we both have to do." She said squeezing his hand in hers. "You need to see that you are still man enough for me despite Jusenkyo, and that I still prefer you as a man. _And I need to prove that I'm not a lesbian. _She thought to herself. "I love you Ranma Saotome regardless of what happens. He smiled at her and his shoulders loosened a bit.

"This weekend then?" he asked still smiling

"This weekend," She replied smiling back.

"Oh dear that took longer then I thought." Kasumi said looking at her watch.

"Well you still need to work on your pool skills. But still, you have to admit that you had fun." Kasumi's only response was a flush in her cheeks as she remembered the way the guys were looking at her as she bent across the table to take a shot. She really couldn't remember how Lae-In convinced her to go to a pool hall. It wasn't the kind of place she usually frequented. The crowd was not the kind of people she associated herself with. Almost every one of them had a four o clock shadow and a tattoo and then there were the men. But for some reason she felt protected by Lae-In. And Kasumi had to admit that it felt good to just go out and have some fun. She after all had gone through hell with Akuma deceptions and all.

"Yes I admit I had fun." Kasumi said with a little grin. "But I better get back I have to get breakfast ready."

"Do you always have to take care of them?" The blonde asked with a pout formed on her lips. Kasumi stopped at her door and took out her key. "See the house is still here it didn't blow up or anything while you were gone. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing much; why what are planning now?"

"Can you dance?"

"So you're working and living here while also working for Shampoo at The Cat Café while Ukyo hunts down Ryoga." Nabiki synopsized with no emotion on her face.

**"That's about the size of it. I have to admit it as punishments go it's a pretty good one."**

"Can't argue with you there," She replied still showing no emotion. "You should have known better then to piss off Shampoo."

**"Couldn't help it," **The demon responded a little bitterness in his voice.

"Why is that?" Nabiki said being careful only to show a little bit of interest.

**"A long and bitter filled story better off never repeated." **The demon said still sounding bitter.

"You said you would be happy to answer my questions." She said with a condescending voice. She refused to show the demon an inch of compassion until he did something to earn it.

**"So I did but that's not really the question you want answered is it?" **he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Really is that what you think?" she replied coolly. They sat across from each other each one wearing their best poker face. _**Her face is like polished marble perfectly devoid of compassion on the service but I can see the hurt in her eyes. She misses me. **_The demon thought his black void beating faster then he cared for.

_I'll be damned if I let him think that he's going to break me. I don't care if he's had centuries to perfect that poker face of his. He wants to see me again he's going have to open up a little. He thinks that little arrogant grin and those dark penetrating eyes can fool me. _The middle Tendo sister noticed that her heart was beating at a faster rate then she was used to. "All right then just out of curiosity, what do you think is the question I want answered?" _Stupid Nabiki you just let him redirect the conversation._

**"You want to know why I won't say those three words every mortal on this plane of existence wants to hear." **_**Don't break Akuma you've been playing the misdirection game for centuries she's just another contestant.**_

"You're rich now?" _Gack girl is that the best you can come up with?_

**"Oh very clever," **_**Better start pacing makes it look like I'm growing impatient with her.**_

__"I thought so." _Oh brother now he's pacing to make it look like he's getting impatient with me._ They found themselves face to face only a couple of inches apart from each other.

P-Chan found himself wrapped in a towel by the fire. Ukyo had scooped the little piglet out of the river. She gently wrapped him in a towel and placed him by the fire. This was the same woman who was threatening to pull off the extra utilities of his human counterpart. Now she was caring for the pet of her chief rival.

"How are you doing P-Chan?" feeling a little warmer. Ukyo asked as she cooked some fish on the fire. The little piglet nodded not sure what to do about his current situation. "I'm glad to hear it so what brings you to my campsite so far from Akane hmm?" she asked moving towards him. The little piglet said nothing. "Not talking huh?" Ukyo said sitting beside the little piglet. "That's ok I like my guys strong and silent." The remark made the pig blush a little bit. Ukyo sat next to him with her kneels brought up to her chest she looked up at the stars. "You know I used to do this back when I was planning on pummeling Ranma. I spent a lot of nights camping outdoors before I settled Nerima. Some nights I just sat up and looked at the stars." She said staring at the sky. "And then the second time I found myself doing this was to pummel Ryoga." The piglet started to inch away when he heard this confession from her, "its funny how history tends to repeat itself." She stood up and walked towards the fish hanging over the fire on a make shift spit. "Only this time I'm not planning on hurting anyone this time," Hearing this made P-Chan stop his hasty retreat and focused on Ukyo. She turned to him and smiled with a fish kabob in her hand. "So are you hungry?" she asked smiling at the piglet. The little piglet couldn't deny that the fish did smell quite good.

A little time later the two of them were sitting on a picnic blanket eating fish with rice and a couple of other side dishes. The little piglet was starting to feel more relaxed around the young woman. _Man what a dope Ranma is not recognizing a good thing when it whacks him. He has her chasing after him. She's attractive, funny, comforting, a good cook and an excellent fighter. Why can't he see how lucky he is and let me start dating Akane so he can happy with Ukyo? _He looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Man you have a bigger appetite than I thought. But that's ok it's healthy. I just hope I have enough for Ryoga when I find him." The little piglet's eyes bugged open when he heard this. "I mean the least I can do is feed the poor guy, he's suffered enough after what Akuma put him through." The more Ukyo talked the more P-Chan paid attention. Unfortunately Ukyo wasn't very forthcoming about the exact details all he new for sure was that he wasn't a rapist and some how Akuma set him up. "So I got to find him and let him know that he still had friends in Nerima." _Me, someone is actually looking for me. _The piglet thought and a small tear formed in his eye.

Ranma found himself in the training hall sparring with his father. He blocked the old man's punches easily enough but his mind just wasn't on the fight. To make things even more difficult his father seemed a little stronger and faster since he and Mr. Tendo went on their training journey. Genma shoulder struck Ranma's chin nearly stunning him.

"What's the matter with you boy? First you surprise your old man by asking for a training bout and now you don't even seem to be awake." Ranma quickly ducked underneath the roundhouse that Genma aimed at his head.

"Pop how did you know mom was the woman you wanted to marry?" the question stopped Genma cold. All the years that they spent traveling and training together Ranma never really asked about his mother or about his family in general. Of course his father was never really forth coming with any information regarding his wife Nadoka. There was little point to it considering the two never really met until their father's arranged their engagement. To give her credit Nadoka was a proper lady who always treated her husband properly despite his indifference to her when they weren't trying to have a family. And she did allow him to take their only child on a long training journey to make him a man among men (as well as allow him to leave the homestead for a good long period of time). Of course that idea was no longer possible thanks to Jusenkyo.

"Why do you ask boy?" Genma said standing still as long as possible. "Are you and Akane starting to come to your senses?"

"Just answer the question ok pop?" Ranma said noticeably uncomfortable with the whole conversation. He shifted back and forth on the balls of his feet while keeping his arms behind his back. _Great now what do I do? I can't tell the boy the truth. _He looked into his son's eyes and saw something he never saw in his eyes before, doubt. For all the time they traveled together Ranma had always been confident to the point of arrogance. And now here he was asking his old man for advice about women.

"Ranma my boy I knew your mother was the woman I wanted to marry the first time I met her." _Of course that was because my father told me so. _

"Really," Ranma asked with genuine interest. Genma found himself back into a corner with no way out. "How did you know?"

"When I first met your mother I felt a cold chill go down my back." _Brought on by her father's katana _"She was so beautiful and graceful and when she smiled at me for the first time I knew that I was going to spend the rest of my life with this woman." _If I knew what was good for me. _

"Can you tell me more pop? Please I really want to hear more." Ranma said with a little excitement in his voice. _Where's Happosi when you need him._

She watched in the shadows as the young man hung on the wall from his chains. Even with his robes tattered and his body scarred all over he was a picture of strength, of determination of, _No he is a fool a minor distraction. He left me, abandoned me._

"Kodachi!" he screamed out suddenly like he was waking from a bad dream. The dark rose jumped back slightly not sure what to make of his outburst. His face was flooded with pain as he screamed her name again. "Kodachi this is not the way. She can't be trusted she'll destroy you." He pleaded to the darkness. And still Kodachi was silent as she observed this young man. He stopped screaming and stared out into the darkness. "Kodachi are you there?" he asked in a quiet and pleading voice. Her lower lip trembled a bit, _no you are stronger now, colder now you want vengeance remember?_

"Kodachi I know you're there my eyes might be weak but I can smell the rose petals. Please talk to me." Mousse pleaded to the Dark Rose. He looked up at the darkness that concealed her. "Fine if you won't talk to me than just listen to what I have to say." There was still no reply so he continued to speak. "She's not here to help you she specializes in pain. Not the kind of wonderful yet gentle pain you put me through but harsh pain driven by vengeance and hate." He stopped hoping that she would say something anything that would let him know he had gotten through to her. But only silence came from the shadows. "Is that why I'm here? Is this your vengeance on me? I didn't leave you Kodachi but I did keep some things from you that I'm willing to confess to you if you'll just answer me."

"You still loved that Chinese witch." A cold penetrating voice came from the darkness.

"No I suffer from an ancient curse."

"A curse?" the voice couldn't hide its surprise.

"Yes I suffer from a curse that transforms me into a duck when splashed with cold water. Shampoo didn't turn me into a duck that night she merely took advantage of the curse that I have been suffering from."

"It doesn't matter now. It changes nothing." Kodachi replied walking away from the tortured and battered Mousse. _I heard that Kodachi that twinge of sadness in your voice you tried to hide it but I heard it. _Mousse couldn't help but smile a little as the door closed to the dungeon.

"Well?" Satsukae asked as Kodachi exited the dungeon.

"Well what?" Kodachi asked sounding a little angry from behind her cold exterior.

"You left rather quickly. Have you decided what will happen to him?"

"Like I said before I don't care what will happen to him." She said walking away from him. Satsukae watched her go and felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time regarding the Tendo siblings.

"You're a coward Kodachi Kuno!" he yelled out a look of pure rage on his face. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"What did you say little man?" she asked in a tone of voice that warned of caution. However Satsukae was too angry to hear it.

"I said you are a coward Kodachi Kuno." He said in a more steady but still full of rage voice. A vine struck his arm causing him to wince back in pain. "You are afraid of actually giving your heart to someone." another vine this time striking his leg. Satsukae ignored the pain and continued his tirade. "He came back to stop you from destroying yourself and everything you care about. But you're too scared and selfish to see that." The vine struck him deep into the chest.

"Silence," Kodachi ordered in a clearly angry voice. "How dare you show such impertinence? Perhaps some time in the dungeon with the young fool will still that impudent tongue of yours." She quickly turned around completely wrapping the vine around the little ninja. And faster then he thought possible she dashed to the dungeon door and tossed him.

_Perfect. _The little ninja thought as he got up from the hard stone floor.

Mousse looked up to see what had been thrown in the dungeon with him or more likely who? The bundle got up wincing in apparent pain. Mousse couldn't see too clearly without his glasses on but he could make out his voice.

"Satsukae?" Mousse called out in surprise as the little manservant approached him. This was his only advantage he had in this scenario. Satsukae was more than just loyal to the Kuno family he loved them like a father so much so that he would go through great pain if it meant saving them.

"Yes Master Mu-Shu it's me."

"I told you before call me Mu-Shu or Mousse I'm not your master." Mousse said with great pain in his voice. "I'm your ally." Satsuake nodded his head in agreement a small glimmer of hope came into his eye. For as long as Mousse has been in the dungeon Satsukae has been taking care of him feeding, healing him when necessary and most importantly helping him plot a way to save Kodachi.

"Ally and maybe you're the best chance I've got to save them." Satsukae said grimly.

The Weekend

A red haired pigtailed girl walked out of the grocery store feeling a little uneasy. Her arms were bundled with groceries that she seemed to carry with ease despite her small frame. _I really hope I wasn't too obvious in there. _She thought still self-conscious of the small box in her pocket. _Of course this is the only way I could get them without drawing any unwanted attention to Akane and me. _She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed the figure rushing at her until it was almost too late. She ducked just in time to avoid a huge bonbori that would have more then likely taken off her head.

"Girl Ranma kill." The Chinese Amazon said attacking her again.

"Shampoo wait," She pleaded but it was to no avail. The Amazon swung at her again and again. She was barely able to keep the groceries in her arms. _Ah screw it _he thought tossing the groceries at her. Shampoo easily avoided them and prepared to face her former fiancé. But it gave Ranma more then enough time to run as fast as he could with her in hot pursuit.

"Girl Ranma kill." Shampoo yelled out launching herself out at Ranma.

"Shampoo I don't want to fight you." Ranma pleaded once more avoiding Shampoo's charge. But she did not relent. And finally Ranma could see no choice but to fight her. Ranma looked at his surroundings and noticed that they ended up in a children's playground.

"Now you die." Shampoo said preparing another attack.

"Are you crazy Shampoo? We can't fight here, not with all these kids around." Their surroundings didn't seem to matter much to her.

"You die Shampoo's honor restored." She said coldly.

"But there are kids here they could get hurt."

"Ranma dating Akane too long getting weak."

"Shampoo, please don't do this." A flying bonbori was the Amazon's only reply and Ranma saw that reasoning with her was useless. _No choice I have to fight her here but I might be able to buy the parents' time to get their kids out of here. _Straitening herself Ranma put on a defensive battle stance

"I'm not weak Shampoo, the way I see it you're the one with the weapons while I'm here unarmed." The red head taunted "But then I can understand why last time we fought I wiped the floor with you, and that was well you were armed." Shampoo's eyes narrowed slightly and a small grin formed on her face.

"Very well girl Ranma Shampoo fight you unarmed." As she said this she dropped her weapons and took up an attack posture.

The Weekend

Ukyo woke up to find P-Chan had disappeared. Her little piggy traveling companion and confidante was nowhere to be seen. She looked around the campsite for a half hour and couldn't find him. Sighing, she finally packed up her things and prepared to leave. _I can't stay around here all day. _She thought to herself. _Still I am going to miss that little guy I can see why Akane likes him so much. Maybe when I get back I should get a pet of my own. _Shaking her head she heaved on her backpack and continued on her way. _The next question is where to go from here? Ryoga could be anywhere and I can't afford to stay away from my restaurant for too long even if it means ending Akuma's misery._ A small grin formed on her face as she thought about all the torture the Poo family as the demon sometimes referred to them was putting the demon under. The look of sheer terror on his face kept her smiling through most of her journey. _Still I can't keep this up forever maybe I should have asked for Ranma honey's help in tracking him down P-Chan was nice but I prefer my male companions human. _Ukyo started imagining her and Ranma sleeping under the stars together and all the romantic things that happen when a man and a woman spend too much time together. A sudden flash of Ryoga's face forcing Ukyo to reality interrupted the thought. _First things first though which way now? _She started walking down a path that was closest to the lake determined to find The Eternal Lost Boy.

"Ah it's a mummy!" some campers screamed running and screaming in terror. A figure made his way to the campsite. The stranger did indeed look like a mummy only this mummy was wrapped in a tiger motif, _Got to find some clothes since my backpack's is at the bottom of the lake_ _along with my spare clothes. _Ryoga thought to himself doing his best to move in his makeshift bandanna suit. He stumbled his way into one of the tents and desperately looked for any clothing he could find. Unfortunately for him all he could find was a pair of black Speedos. _Great just great!_ He emerged from the tent wearing the slightly snug pair of black Speedos. Sighing he saw no recourse but to head down to the lake and talk to Ukyo. He still found it hard to believe that someone was actually looking for him. Even after the bounty on his head was dropped nobody decided to make the effort to let him know. He stopped and sat by the lake refusing to move hoping that Ukyo would stumble onto him.

"Ryoga?" he turned to see Ukyo staring at him with very open eyes and Ryoga suddenly realized how snug his Speedos were.

The Weekend

"Nabiki are you ok? Would you like anything before I leave?" Kasumi asked her middle sisters door.

"I'm fine Kasumi get out of here already." Nabiki had said in a very calm and controlled voice.

"Ok I'll see you later." Nabiki couldn't help but notice that this was the third night Kasumi had gone out. She was happy to see her sister going out for a change. _Plus she's had more bounce in her step lately. I'm glad she's going I have a lot of thinking to do. _

**"Don't forget what I am Nabiki." **The words filled her head in fact for the past couple of nights the only thing on her mind had been her last conversation with Akuma. She remembers standing nose to nose with him and not smelling anything that intense look he got in his eye when she didn't back down.

"Forget Akuma if you want there to be something between us then you're going to have to be honest with me." _Did I just say that?_

**"Do you want something between us?" **Akuma asked her taken by surprise by her words. This time it was Nabiki's turn to go quiet. She wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. _Do I really want to get into something with him? _Her heart was beating a mile a minute as that question raced through her mind. She watched as he paced a little more trying not to look at her.

"Akuma why are you afraid to fall in love?" she asked with a voice that showed more compassion and longing than she cared for. The demon turned to see her mask of professionalism slowly begin to crumble. And she could have sworn she saw a small spark shine in his eye.

**"Because I'm not supposed to," **The demon answered quietly. No sarcasm or condescension in his voice. She looked at his face and didn't see the demon founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts, instead she saw a confused and lonely young man. The demon sighed and took off his cap revealing his painted horns. **"Please sit down and I'll tell you what I can." **He said beckoning her back to the table. Nodding in understanding she went back to the table and sat down. She watched as he slowly came to the table and sat across the table from her. He put his arms on the table and enveloped his fingers together. The demon felt a soft pair of hands cover his.

"Take your time Akuma we have all night." Nabiki said as softly as she could. Just by looking at her face Akuma felt a little easier speaking to her. The demon smiled a nervous smile and began to speak.

The Weekend

** "**Many years ago the Kuno family came across those cursed weapons." Satsukae started his tale. Mousse listened to his tale carefully determined to save Kodachi no matter the cost. The little manservant had already begun paying the price for saving her; night after night he would act disobedient to be thrown into the dungeon with Mousse after being tortured for his impudence. The little manservant showed more strength in the last couple of days than he's ever shown before. He saw no point in speaking out his pain as the thorns slowly prodded him from the inside. All that mattered to him was stopping the curse from happening again. "They didn't seem like much at first in fact they didn't seem like weapons really none of us could figure out why someone would keep a vine full of thorns and a couple of black roses in a heavily ordained box." He coughed a little and then continued his story. "But also inside was a manuscript which explained what they really were. They were ancient weapons used by an ancient Amazon goddess. We thought of them as nothing else but something to add to the master's collection. But somehow the mistress got a hold of them. And without anybody knowing it she began mastering them. What nobody knew at the time was that there was an evil presence in those weapons. Over the course of year it became obvious who the real master was."

"How could this go on for an entire year without anybody noticing?" Mousse asked as anger started to grow in his soul.

"Young master Kuno was too young and too involved with his bushido lessons. Mistress Kodachi was also too involved in her dance classes. Oh what a graceful dancer she was starting to become." Satsukae said drifting away from his story.

"Satsukae," Mousse's voice snapped Satsukae out of his memories.

"Sorry, I was just remembering the old days." He said his voice full of remorse.

"I understand but I need you to focus if we're going to save her."

"Them." Satsukae corrected him then continued his tale. "As for the master he had fallen in love with another woman as well as his first wife. So his attention was divided between his wife, his other love and his own bushido. By the time we became aware of what those weapons were doing to the mistress it was already too late."

"What do you mean it was too late?" Mousse asked an edge of panic in his voice.

"The weapons had already bonded with her and the only way to save her was to kill her."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2

**Continued Confessions**

Ranma watched as Shampoo slowly approached her. Despite her bravado she was worried. _It's been awhile since Shampoo has tried to kill me, and she's too willing to take me on hand-to-hand. What is she up to?" _Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Shampoo's battle cry.

"Haeiii!" The Amazon yelled out launching at him with a flying front kick. Ranma stepped aside planning to catch her off balance. Instead Shampoo landed on her fingers a few feet away from him and spun around in full 360 degrees sweeping him off her feet. Thinking quickly Ranma rolled her shoulder and tumbled a couple of feet from her. His former fiancé grinned at him with a bloodthirsty grin. Seeing that Shampoo was more serious and more deadly then ever Ranma charged at her throwing a hundred punches in her general direction. Shampoo was caught by surprise never expecting Ranma to come at her so aggressively. She was able to block some of the girl's blows and parry others but some did connect. The two combatants then made a clean break from each other more aware of what to expect from each other.

"Give up Shampoo I'm not going to let you kill me and I'm done with holding back on you." The red haired girl said a fierce look in her eye.

"Never Girl-Ranma die then Shampoo kill stupid demon." She answered back just as fierce looking. The two of them were locked in there battle poses prepared for a gruesome battle.

"Isn't there a way you can restore your honor without killing me." Ranma asked taking a quick glance around to make sure the playground was emptied. Luckily, Shampoo was too distracted to notice parents getting their children out of harms way.

"Shampoo can kill Akane." She said with a cold calculating grin. A fire of rage filled Ranma that she didn't know she had. 

Nabiki was still in her room remembering her last conversation with her demon. _Am I really ready to think of him as my demon? _It was the same question that went through her head as she listened to him. Akuma cleared his throat she could tell that this was something Akuma was nervous about.

**"I'm what we call in the demon underworld a cherubviate."**

"A cherubviate," Nabiki asked never hearing that term before despite all her recent research into the demon business world.

**"You mortals would refer to it as a deviate. In short I am a demon who falls in love."**

** "**I still don't understand what's wrong with a demon falling in love?"

**"Everything, a demon is a creature from a hell dimension who supposed to torment lost souls. It can do this because it lacks one itself. But how can something fall in love if it doesn't have a soul?" **he asked her bitterly. **"But over the centuries I find myself making the same mistake over and over again. I admit that I have my trysts, what demon hasn't?" **he stopped to make sure she was listening if she was offended over the fact that he's slept with women before she wasn't showing it. He stopped and started walking around nervously. **"But every so often I find a woman that does more then strike my libido for a loop. And once I fall in love I remain committed to that woman. And that's when the trouble starts."**

"Trouble," Nabiki asked keeping a comfortable distance from the demon.

**"Demons real ones are not supposed to feel anything more than the basic emotions; technically we're just animals with intellect. Real emotions cripple us they are supposed to be our greatest weakness. The last time I fell in love I was banished from my home."**

"Oh." Nabiki said quietly. Faster than she thought possible the demon was right beside her.

**"It's always my choice and I have never regretted my banishment, well ok maybe twice but otherwise I've toughed it out because I chose to." **He said gently taking her hand. She looked into his pure black eyes and for a second she thought she saw a white spark. Both of their hearts were beating faster than either thought possible. They both leaned closer and under the candle light their lips pressed against each other in a very passionate kiss. She could still feel the moistness of his lips on hers; she could still feel his hands trembling around hers.

"Oh god I'm in trouble." She sighed lying on her bed

Ukyo was still staring at the Speedo wearing Ryoga trying her best not to look at the bulge that was growing underneath. Ryoga noticing her gaze turned his back and looked up into the open morning sky.

"I used to do this a lot when I got lost." He said his back still to here.

"Do what?" she asked walking a little closer to him.

"Look at the clouds, try to see what I could find. Sometimes I see just simple things pigs, ducks, rabbits, and coconuts."

"Coconuts?" she asked only a couple of feet from him. He turned his head around to look at her and smiled.

"Well I get hungry traveling this much." He said with a grin. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I can imagine."

"But sometimes I can see great battles in those clouds and I imagine tales of adventure and romance." He said careful not to turn around until he softened up a bit. "So are we going to fight now?" he asked not seeing reason to let Ukyo know he was P-Chan. Ukyo couldn't help but notice the loneliness in his voice. _All the traveling he does with no companionship._

"No Ryoga I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to apologize." She said sympathetically.

"Apologize," the young man trying to keep up the facade of ignorance. Ukyo kept her distance not sure how to tell him that he was framed.

"I'm sorry Ryoga you were set up by Akuma. We all were."

"Akuma," That single word that came out of Ryoga's mouth was surrounded with bitter venom.

"I don't know how but Ranma thinks that you were set up." Ukyo said shuffling on her feet.

"Oh, is that what Ranma thinks?" Ryoga asked sounding even bitterer. "And of course if the great Ranma thinks it then it must be true." He turned away from her and continued looking at the sky.

"Ryoga."

"Some demon arrives in Nerima and tells all my friends that I'm a rapist and they believe him. And now that Ranma says I'm innocent then of course I now must be innocent." The anger in his voice was speaking in volumes. He quickly got up and turned around and faced Ukyo. "What about you Ukyo-chan what do you think about me?" he asked as he slowly walked towards her anger and hurt burning his eyes.

Kasumi hummed to herself as she called the restaurant to order take out for the first time in a long while she just wasn't in the mood to cook. Instead she was on her way to the beach with her new friend Lae-In. In the past week she went to a pool hall, a dance club, and window-shopping, it was the most relaxing week she ever had.

"And why should it stop now?" Lae-In had asked her. Kasumi wasn't able to honestly find any answer to her question. So she decided to order some takeout food for the both of them before they went to the beach.

"Lae-In is there anything you would like from the menu?" Kasumi asked her friend who was watching TV in the living room.

"Surprise me." Her new friend replied. Kasumi couldn't help but smile at her devil-may care attitude. She finished placing her order and hung up the phone. She went into the living room to see the small blonde with the strange puffy hair stretched out on the floor watching some drama.

"The food will be here in about an hour." Kasumi said sitting on the couch. "Do we have everything we need for the beach?" Lae-In rolled over and sat up,

"Let's see foods on the way, towel, check, sunscreen, check skimpy bathing suit, check. That's all we need really. So where is everybody?"

"Father and Mr. Saotome are playing shogi outside, and both Nabiki and Akane haven't left their rooms all morning." She said shrugging her shoulders. Her nonchalance seemed to impress Lae-In. She quickly jumped up and approached Kasumi.

"Do you want to have a little fun before the food gets here?" She asked with a little grin exposing a little fang.

"What kind of fun?" Kasumi asked a little suspiciously, smiling a little seductively Lae-In walked up to Kasumi and whispered in her ear.

"Oh dear," Kasumi replied turning a little red.

Kasumi and Lae-In cautiously entered the Saotome men's room.

"I don't know about this Lae-In." Kasumi said as they went through the men's possessions.

"Oh relax Kasumi we aren't hurting anybody I'm just curious about how much Ranma knows about the female anatomy."

"He probably knows more than any man on the planet." Kasumi answered with a sigh.

"Oh he's a real porn hound huh? So do you know where he keeps his stash?" she asked more anxiously then Kasumi was comfortable with.

Dr Tofu was busy making his rounds to hear the red headed stranger enter his dwelling. He was checking over his patient schedule when he was suddenly face to face with the strange young man that he treated in December.

**"How's it going eh?" **the scratchy voice greeted. It was the first time in a while that Tofu was taken by surprise. He jumped back quickly and took up a defensive stance before recognizing him.

"Oh Akira I'm sorry you startled me." Tofu apologized all the while wondering why he didn't hear or sense Akira's presence. _There's definitely something different about Ranma's cousin. _He thought. The two them haven't talked since that incident in December. Which was fine by Tofu there was just something about Akira that caused Tofu to be suspicious of his motives. The fact that he did something to upset Kasumi enough to have her injure him was reason enough to cause some hostilities for the young red haired teenager in front of him. He had been a doctor long enough to recognize accidental injuries and to recognize them when he saw them and that tray on his head was no accident Kasumi crowned him for some reason. It really shocked Tofu to hear that his sweet gentle Kasumi could cause such damage to anyone but lately he had been hearing some stories about her going berserk during the Tendo's New Year's Eve party. Unfortunately he was to busy dealing with drunken accidents to attend. He dismissed it as gossip refusing to believe that Kasumi would intentionally hurt anyone. In fact no one was happier than him to hear that she has been recently spotted having fun with a new friend. His thoughts were interrupted as Akira started towards him again. "Oh I'm sorry Akira is there something I can do for you?" he asked keeping his dislike to himself after all he was still a doctor.

**"Actually I'm here to talk to you doc." **The young man responded casually enough. For some reason Tofu couldn't figure out this made him even more suspicious.

"Really about what," Tofu asked quietly.

**"About what the hell your problem is with intimacy." **

"Excuse me?" Tofu responded in surprise.

**"I'm sorry was that too vague why haven't you done a physical exam on Kasumi yet?"**

"Why is there something wrong with her?' Tofu asked with a little panic in his voice.

**"Oh there are a couple of things wrong with her but nothing physical yet." **The young doctor's expression turned from panic to confusion.

"Then why do I have to examine her?"

**"You're a virgin aren't you?" **the demon asked as he rolled his eyes.

Deep within his meditation chamber Kuno was once again gazing at the huge picture of the pig-tailed girl. He hadn't seen her in months and she was the only one in his heart since that wretched Saotome had bested the fair Akane Tendo in combat giving him the right to court her. Since that dreaded day that swore in the New Year he has meditated in his chamber awaiting word about his pig-tailed princess. Since it was revealed that Ryoga Habiki did not kidnap his princess he had no choice but to sit and wait for the unholy Akira Saotome to return so he could have his righteous revenge. He could still remember the fire in her eyes every time he approached her professing his love for her only to be met by rejection time after time. He suspected it had something to do with the wretched Saotome he had some sort of leverage with her she was even willing to take his name in a martial-arts gymnastic match against his twisted sister. But unfortunately he had no idea what dark secret was keeping them from being together. In fact besides the fact that she was an incredible fighter he really didn't know anything about her at all. He knew that she was suffering from something he could see it in her eyes. And when she finally accepted him as her fiance he felt like he was in heaven. The day they spent together was one of the happiest he ever had. He was so happy that he completely forgotten about Akane Tendo. Then the evil Akira Saotome arrived and robbed him of his happiness. To add to his torment he appeared in the noble Kuno household last month and challenged him to a duel. He promised to let Kuno know what happened to the pig-tailed girl if he won, but then had the nerve to want guest quarters if the samurai fell in battle.

"Then he backed out ran away like a coward." Kuno yelled out pulling his sword out and doing a couple of swishing motions. "And worse he dared to say that my beloved pig-tailed princess is really that cur Ranma Saotome." He continued his slashing patterns over and over. "He tricked me into wasting time hunting that foolish Habiki, the humiliation I had to go through retracting my reward for his head." He turned to see a training dummy wearing Akira's face laughing at him. He attacked cutting it in half in one slice, he turned and saw another one he screamed and beheaded it. More appeared laughing at him taunting him, challenging him. He charged again and again slashing one after another destroying them all.

Meanwhile in the dungeon both prisoners were silent, contemplating their escape. Satsukae shuffled a little his heart filled with sadness. He knew that his surrogate daughter had to be saved before the weapons and the creature that resides in them took over her completely. If that happened the only way to preserve her soul would be to kill her.

"Where is demon ex son in-law and Shampoo?" Cologne asked out loud while giving the customers their orders.

"**Right here boss." **The demon replied with a grin. **"Sorry I'm late but Shampoo left her post and hasn't returned. So it's up to me to keep the place running." **_**Not to mention my excursion to the good doctors.**_ Cologne looked at the demon suspiciously.

"Well get a move on, I can't cook this junk." Cologne said angrily.

"**Right away boss monkey," **Akuma said repressing a chuckle. He went back to the kitchen and quickly went to work. Cologne watched in amazement as the demon's hand seemed to be in a hundred different places. She watched as he grabbed different ingredients and mixed them in with the batter. **"If I were you I would head back to the Café Stick Monkey Shampoo hasn't returned yet and even I can't keep both businesses afloat." **The demon told her. The ancient Amazon decided that at the moment keeping their business up and running was better then getting revenge on Akuma for the moment. Besides she would have plenty of time to get her revenge. Even a demon with his stamina would get tired of using all this power all the time and eventually he would collapse. And when he did that was when she would use the secret weapon she had been preparing since her meeting with Ukyo and Shampoo. It wasn't easy obtaining it but if it did the trick she wouldn't have to worry about Akuma anymore in fact nobody would. Akuma watched the old ghoul leave while he was doing seven different tasks at once. Using demon speed he cooked up all the orders and served the customers in record time. Once again his talents kept Ukyo's up in running. The place had gotten even more popular when they heard about how Ukyo's food had improved because of the new cook who just happened to be Ranma's cousin. Cologne couldn't deny that the demon had become extremely useful since Mousse left but he had committed an act that required the justice of three thousand years of ancient Chinese Amazon law. If her plan worked Akuma would be mortal and at Shampoo's mercy. If he were lucky she would just kill him. Because of what he did her granddaughter was required to kill Ranma before she could return home. She had lost a son in-law with real potential and her granddaughter hasn't been the same since. It took her almost a month to convince Shampoo that staying a cat for the rest of her life wasn't the answer after her divorce. Of course she doubted that ex son in-law would appreciate the fact that she was the one who sicked Shampoo on his female form but honor was honor, all she had to do was wait for the right moment and she would have Akuma's head on a silver platter. _All it requires was a little patience; a constant barrage of work shifts for Akuma and oh yes a little present from Jusenkyo. _She thought with an evil little grin.

Ukyo looked into Ryoga eyes and saw just pain and rejection that she had no idea how to answer him.

"Well what do you think about me Ukyo-chan? He asked as he advanced on her still in his Speedo. "You're here alone with me and I've barely got any clothes on shouldn't you be ready to defend yourself?" he said slowly walking towards her a tear forming in his eye. She just stood there. He was only a couple of breaths away from her. She still stood there looking at him with nothing but compassion. He grabbed her roughly but she didn't struggle. "Well come on do something, scream, pound on me, beg me to stop or I swear I'll show you how evil I am."

"No you won't Ryoga, I should have known better and I'm sorry." She said in a calm and quiet and calm voice.

"Why huh? Because the great Ranma says so?" his eyes were starting to fog up and he was trembling so violently that Ukyo couldn't help but vibrate with him.

"No it's not because of what Ranma said." She said still calm.

"Then why? Why am I suddenly innocent?" he said his voice getting choked up.

"Because if you were truly a rapist your nose wouldn't be bleeding like a gutted pig," Hearing her words Ryoga looked down to see his nose was dripping with blood. "We were all wrong about Ryoga and we all wish to apologize to you even Ranma. We were so stupid to fall for Akuma's trick and I promise he will pay." She looked at him with grim determination. And then he did the last thing Ukyo expected he fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Why? I try to do everything right, I send her gifts, I make her smile when she's down our angry at Ranma, I never insult her god I've even eaten all of her cooking and still I go unloved. Why? And then I'm accused of rape and I lose everything and I never had much to lose in the first place." He sobbed. "I should have never followed Ranma to Nerima I should have just continued traveling until I found my way home. It was so stupid to keep up this stupid grudge." He said angrily striking the rock with his two fingers it started to crack.

"Ah Ryoga," Ukyo said noticing that the rock was falling apart. But Ryoga didn't notice or even care as the rock suddenly exploded sending both of them into the water. Ukyo emerged from the water first. _Of all the stupid things to do, _She mentally cursed she looked around cautiously not really thrilled with the concept of seeing Ryoga in a wet Speedo. She then heard a familiar squeal and saw a little black piglet with a tiger striped bandanna emerging from the water. Her eyes shot wide open, and she slapped herself on the forehead.

"Of course I should have realized it before." She said feeling really stupid.

Akane was in the kitchen humming a little tune as she packed a picnic lunch for herself and Ranma. The only one with her was the little stuffed rabbit that Ranma bought her for Christmas. She didn't know why he brought her that particular gift but she suspected it was because he didn't want her sharing a bed with a certain piglet. Before she learned Ryoga's secret she couldn't understand why Ranma and P-Chan couldn't stand the sight of each other. And now that she knew that Ryoga and P-Chan were the one and the same the U-C had quickly become her new bedtime companion. She shook her head before she could start thinking of all the things she had confided to Ryoga back when she thought he was P-Chan. _No I'm not going to start worrying about stuff like that now. _She thought to herself determined to make this the perfect night. They were going to have a nice time with no interfering fathers, sisters, other fiances, demons or any other craziness. She had found the perfect place for them to avoid any unwanted attention. The only tricky part was getting out unseen, but Ranma had come up with a slightly unusual but still brilliant suggestion. Akane double-checked to make sure she packed everything.

"Let's see, purchased picnic lunch (don't want to unintentionally poison Ranma), swimsuit, camping roll, sun screen, disguises. Everything seems to be here now as soon as Ranma gets back with the supplies we'll be ready to go." Akane blushed a little thinking about the particular supplies that Ranma was getting, but started to shake her head quickly before any hentai thoughts filled her head. She wanted this day to go perfectly or at least with a minimum amount of blood shed. She was glad that Kasumi went to the beach with her new friend and that Nabiki was too preoccupied with thoughts about Akuma to start nosing in on her. _Still I wish Nabiki could find someone else to start considering a relationship with, at this point I wouldn't mind if she turned out to be a lesbian. Akuma is bad news even if he is sincere about his feelings towards Nabiki. After all what exactly does a sincere demon mean anyway. She was so heart broken after hearing that Akuma had slept with Shampoo to settle some strange vendetta he has against the Chinese Amazons and now they're back to the talking and sharing feelings phase of a relationship. And here I thought me and Ranma held the crown for strange relationships. Well I guess that's everything all that's left is to wait for Ranma to get back. _She looked down at her hands to see that they were trembling. _Of course there trembling I'm about to make love for the first time I'm supposed to be nervous. I've never been with a man before were Ranma's already knows what it takes to please a woman being one himself half the time. _

_So you don't think you can satisfy him?_

"I don't know. I love him but what if I can't?" The only reply was the blank stare from a stuffed rabbit.

Soun concentrated on the shogi board doing his best to pretend his focus was solely on the game in front of him. It was hard for him to concentrate for two reasons; the first was that Akane was in the kitchen cooking that alone was enough of a reason to drive anyone to distraction. Soun loved all his daughters but he was grateful that it was Ranma that would have to sample Akane's cooking first. His eldest daughter Kasumi was as good a cook as here mother and if push came to shove Nabiki always had money for take out but Akane, well Akane was a fighter like her old man and unfortunately she took that mentality with her everywhere. At school it had done wonders for her schoolwork as she constantly studied to keep her grades close to the top in her class and she recently came up with a program that helped Ranma study which seemed to improve his grades also, a combination of martial arts and study notes for two hours a day. It also improved Akane's fighting skills as well. This brought Soun to the second reason he couldn't focus on his match. His little girl was humming a very happy little tune as of late. Ever since he and Genma returned they noticed that Ranma and Akane were spending a lot of time together in each other's company. And in that time the only battles Ranma and Akane got into were training battles. In fact all of his daughters were in high spirits; Kasumi had a new friend, which she was spending a considerable amount of time with. But Nabiki's new friend was more cause for concern. Nothing had been the same since they learned that the founder of Anything goes Martial Arts was a demon looking for a way of resolving a grudge with the Ancient Chinese Amazons. But to make things even worse the very same demon seemed to have romantic feelings for his middle daughter Nabiki. He moved his shogi piece in a maneuver that seemed to perplex his old friend but his thoughts were still on his middle daughter's relationship. As long as he knew her Nabiki never seemed interested in any boys except for how she could exploit them. When he first saw her with the Kuno boy he was happy to see that she picked a strong proud young man like Whatitatti Kuno. Then he saw the exchange of photographs of Akane for yen and that's when he realized the only romance Nabiki was interested in was the ones that transpired on her television programs. But now he noticed that even Nabiki had a lighter bounce in her step as she discussed business with her new partner. He had openly expressed his concerns with her choice of partners.

"Daddy its only business," She would say a little more cheerfully than he was comfortable with. Akuma on the other hand was a perfect gentle creature of evil when he visited the household. He never seemed to have anything but the noblest intention when it regarded business. But he thought the same thing when they first met. _And look how that turned out. _Soun thought as Genma trapped his last piece.

_That was too easy. _Genma thought as Soun excused himself from the board. _He doesn't even want a rematch? Okay that's enough._

"Training room now," Genma said loud enough for Soun to hear him.

"What are you talking about Saotome?"

"You heard me Tendo training room now." He then stood up and quietly and walked out of the kitchen. Curious about his friend's change in demeanor he quickly followed his friend into the training room.

When Soun arrived Genma was already doing a kata Soun had to admit that there journey had indeed been good for them Genma was still a bit roly poly but no where near as he used to be. Forced to work for food instead of stealing it had helped Genma burn off the pounds that years of half-assed martial arts training had put upon him.

"I'm here Saotome." If Genma heard him he didn't bother acknowledging him. Instead his kata began to pick up speed. Soun walked over to his friend. A grin seemed to form on the elder Satome's face.

"Prepare yourself Tendo." He said quietly.

"Prepare myself?" Genma's arm flew out so fast that Soun barely had enough time to dodge the blow. "Saotome what are?" but before he could finish Genma was already attacking with a flying front kick. Soun quickly sidestepped the battling Saotome. Taking up a combat stance Soun looked over his opponent. "Saotome what are you doing have you taken leave of your senses?"

"I could ask you the same question you never lost that quickly to me before and never so easily excepted defeat like that either." Genma replied, "What's bothering you old friend?"

Soun looked over Genma inquisitively they had been gone for two months and in that time a lot had happened to both of them. Things that seemed to have an even more profound effect on Genma then he was willing to admit.

"We have been gone for so long a lot has changed." Soun stated throwing a punch, which Genma surprisingly blocked with little effort.

"And whose idea was it to leave in the first place?" Genma asked while blocking the punch.

"But I never thought that so much would have happened. Your son and my daughter are actually falling in love with each other, Kasumi's socializing outside of the house, and even Nabiki's falling in love." The last remark caused a powerful kick, which struck Genma with incredible force. _So that's it. _Genma thought rolling with the kick.

**"I don't know how much more of this happy employee crap I can take." **Akuma shouted in the closet beyond caring if his customers heard him. He was tired of having his unique talents and skills exploited for human service. Still at least this time the restaurant was all his. Ukyo hadn't returned Shampoo wasn't around to keep an eye on him so he had free reign of the restaurant. Not that he could he do anything to sabotage Ukyo's because of the contract he had signed. But The Cat Café that was another story there was nothing in the contract saying he wasn't allowed to practice magic at the Raman restaurant. In fact he wouldn't have been surprised if Ukyo planned it that way. In some ways she was just as sneaky as Nabiki. He touched his lips gently remembering the kiss that the two of them shared a couple of nights ago. It was incredible there weren't many things that could faze Akuma. Centuries of working his way up in the demon ranks, using his wits to win battles that his skill and power couldn't, He won victories over more powerful demons, more skilled demons even demons that would cause his skin to shudder. But he always prevailed so how could it be that a demon that can fight an Orogochi master to a stand still, Could handle the perverted attacks of the Shikima and could kick any mortal fighters ass a thousand time over goes weak at the knees by the kiss of one mortal woman (albeit a sexy, devious woman) He had to face the truth he had fallen horns over heels for Nabiki Tendo. This meant sooner our later he was going to get a visit from The Demon Underworld. But for now he had to contend with a vengeful ex mother in law, two families of martial artists, and a plethora of other warriors and the worst of all his own conscience. He still couldn't believe that he ended up in Tofu's clinic trying to help an unintentional victim of one of his pranks. The quick visit to the clinic was very informative to the demon. He still grinned when he thought of the doctor's reaction to his implication of Tofu's virginity.

"My knowledge of sexual practices is none of your business Akira." Dr Tofu said. Akuma remembered the strained attempt to hide annoyance in the good doctor's voice.

**"So in other words besides what ever you read in a text book you have no idea how to pleasure a woman." **

"Some of us prefer to wait for marriage." Dr Tofu said gritting his teeth.

**"You know that kind of outdated thinking is one of the things wrong with this world today. I mean if you and Kasumi played doctor a couple of years ago then perhaps she wouldn't have overreacted when I tricked Ryoga into touching her breast while she was sleeping." **Bam! Akuma didn't even see the punch coming. In the short time he seen Dr Tofu he believed the gentle doctor to be a Buddha but after that well placed punch he knew better. The punch was well placed if Akuma had been mortal his nose and part of his jaw line would have been broken. Tofu didn't' only know how to fight he knew how to kill if necessary.

The Dark Rose stood motionless watching as the thugs approached her. She felt nothing no fear, no concern, no anticipation, nothing just the thought that they had to suffer. There were four of them three young tough guys with traditional gang colors and a tough looking redhead wearing the newest in hooker wear. She picked them for one simple reason, it wasn't for their skill these were strictly street fighting brutes with no real discipline, nor was it a sense of justice she couldn't give a rats ass about their victims. No the only reason she chose them was simple nobody would miss them if they were gone.

"Well would you look at this," one of them said.

"Looks like an early Christmas gift." Another one said. The Black Rose just continued to look at them impassively; she knew that her night black leotard would attract the wrong element. She watched coldly as the biggest one of them approached her.

"Hey baby, how about a kiss?" She didn't answer instead she simply grabbed his hand and pushed it off her shoulder with no real effort.

"That's not the way you do it." The red head said approaching her. "You have to be more gentle let me show you." She suddenly pulled a switchblade out of her jacket. "You're going to be nice and let me show them right?" she said putting the switchblade to Kodachi's throat. The big guy came up from behind intending to grab her. Instead he suddenly found Kodachi's foot thrusted into his groin. And before the redhead could react The Dark Rose had already disarmed her with a sudden twist of her wrist. The two others rushed towards as fast as they could only to get struck by a dark vine. The both of them stopped as the blood dripped off their foreheads. A cold grin formed on her face she looked down at the tough redhead who was now trying her best not to whimper over her twisted wrist. The big guy got up and roared with anger his silhouette completely kept the sun from reaching her. He was in such rage that he didn't notice that his intended victim was no longer there and he ended up striking the redhead instead. He struck her so hard that she flew right into a garbage bin.

"Sorry Rox." The big guy said in a strangely sympathetic voice not noticing the shadow creeping up behind him. An arm formed striking the huge thug in the back of the head. Before the shock of seeing his intended target behind him could wear off The Dark Rose had her vine wrapped around his huge neck.

"Anyone else interested in continuing this discussion?" Kodachi asked. The two others looked at each other and then ran as fast as their legs could carry them. She watched them flee then returned her attention to her two captives. "Now the question is what do I do with you two?"

Shampoo watched as Ranma took up an even more extreme combat stance. She never had seen Ranma angry before, it was true that she had seen him and her panicked, frustrated, annoyed, flustered even depressed but she never saw him angry before. If the fact that Ranma was angry intimidated the Chinese Amazon she didn't show it. Instead she took up her own defensive posture.

"I'm tired of this Shampoo, I'm tired of all these vendettas and if you do a thing to hurt Akane I will kill you." Ranma said sounding as intimidating as she could as a girl.

"Then you die instead." Shampoo said in broken Japanese. She charged at Ranma quickly drawing out three very thin very sharp throwing darts at him. Moving quickly Ranma dodged the darts. She quickly glanced back and was relieved to see that the playground was empty. But the moment of concern was all Shampoo needed and she followed up on her charge with a spinning backhand. Ranma grunted taking the full blow. She quickly did a back flip, which turned into a cartwheel kick knocking Shampoo back.

"Hey! What happened to unarmed combat? Ranma asked sounding more annoyed than threatened.

"This fight to death no rules apply." Shampoo answered with a condescending sneer. "Either Girl Ranma die or Shampoo die but Shampoo not leaving Nerima until one of us is dead." She then charged at him again letting out a fierce Amazon battle cry.

"If that's the way you want it then." Ranma said preparing to charge back at her. The two combatants charged at each other both firmly deciding not to hold anything back. Shampoo launched a flying front kick aimed at Ranma's jaw. The young redhead blocked and let loose an elbow to the middle of her opponents back. Surprised by the fierceness of the blow Shampoo was forced into a tumble. She rolled into a crouching position just in time to catch Ranma's foot before it struck her face. Before Ranma could react the Amazon struck her tendon as hard as she could with her other hand. A sickening snapping noise filled the empty playground Shampoo grinned as she pushed his foot away. Ranma gritted her teeth refusing to give Shampoo the satisfaction of hearing her scream. But the damage had still been done a sharp pain filled Ranma's leg when she put her foot on the ground. Sensing a weakness Shampoo pressed her attack coming at him with a flurry of punches and kicks that Ranma was hard pressed to block. Her blows were coming so fast that it was taking all Ranma's discipline not to collapse from the pain of her injury. Finally a punch clocked her right under her chin knocking her to the ground. As she fell the box that she had concealed in her pocket fell out. Ranma was surprised to see that Shampoo had stopped attacking and was staring at the box on the ground. The Amazon suddenly screamed with more rage then Ranma ever heard come from her before.

"I don't believe it not, a single skin mag in his room" Lae-In commented slightly frustrated.

"I tried to tell you Ranma's only interested in fondling Akane all over the house." Kasumi also sounding annoyed. "And Mr. Saotome is only interested in sponging off of us for as long as father puts up with it." If Kasumi noticed the change in her behavior she didn't acknowledge it.

"But you said Ranma had more experience with woman than any man you know?" Lae-In replied.

"No, I said he has more knowledge of the female anatomy than any man."

"So he must be very experienced." The blonde said with a sly little grin.

"Oh please Ranma is such a virgin." Kasumi said sounding like a bitchy valley girl.

"Well it could still be fun to make him squirm a little."

"I've seen him squirm, it's not that impressive. If it's not from Akane's jealous rages then it's from Shampoo glomming on him." As Kasumi said this, the blonde girl's eyes opened so wide they nearly hit the ceiling.

"Shampoo,"

"Ranma's other fiance." Kasumi said with a sigh.

"Other fiance, how many does he have?"

"Honestly we have no idea how many daughters Ranma's pimp, oops excuse me father promised him to for a free meal." The last remark actually caught Kasumi by surprise as soon as she said it. She then started thinking back to all the new things that she never tried before she met Lae-In. Night clubs, pool halls and today going to the beach in very provocative swim wear. _But why not I'm 23 years old for god's sake, how long am I supposed to act as a den mother for all these immature ingrates for anyway? _She looked back at her friend who was in so many ways the exact opposite of her. She was free thinking, impulsive aggressive and ok yes just a little bit perverted. But this past week has been the best week she's had in her life. After all how many times have Akane and Nabiki gone out not even thinking to ask if big sister would like to join them? Or did father even consider if Kasumi wanted to finish high school. _So why should feel bad about actually developing my own personality? _Her musings were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Must be the food I'll get it." Lae-In said bouncing away like a happy school girl. Kasumi just smiled shaking her head and then began covering up the evidence of them ever being in the room in the first place.

Time froze for Ranma as she dove for the box condoms while trying to avoid Shampoo's attacks. She had never seen her so angry before in any of their encounters. She was just barely able to avoid her throwing darts while grabbing the most important box of her life. Shampoo growled and attacked him with a charging elbow. To her surprise Ranma grabbed her elbow and twisted it as hard as she could. The Amazon pulled away before Ranma could do any permanent damage to her. Ranma on the other hand found her mobility limited by her leg injury. _Damn it! _Ranma cursed mentally. _She's not kidding and there's no way I can fight her like this. I need a diversion._

"Hey Akuma," Ranma shouted as loud as she could. Hearing her ex-husbands name Shampoo turned only to see an empty playground. Quickly she returned her focus to girl Ranma only to find her no longer there. The Amazon cursed herself in Chinese for falling for such a simple trick.

"Man is she pissed off." Ranma said out loud hobbling as fast as she could on her lame leg. It wasn't easy but she reached the city despite her injury. _This won't save me for long I've got to find some hot water and heal quickly. _She thought to herself desperately. She self-consciously checked her pocket to find the box condoms still safely tucked away. She still couldn't believe Shampoos anger at seeing the box. _But I guess it kind of makes sense she only recently got over her obsession with me only to be used by Akuma and with Mousse nowhere in sight she's got no other vent then me. Of course I still think she's a little screwed up. _Ranma realized that sympathy for his other fiances just ended up getting her in more trouble. With him and Akane getting even more serious than ever before he had to be a man and stand up to all the threats to their relationship. He already dealt with Kuno, he hadn't seen Ukyo since she went hunting for Ryoga, and Kodachi has seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. And when Akuma had tricked Shampoo and later slept with Mousse she foolishly thought that Shampoo was out of her hair too. _Except I forgot why she originally came here to kill me in the first place, And if anything she's persistent. _She finally spotted what he was looking for, a bath house just a block away from her. The scream of an enraged Amazon Warrior caused Ranma to hobble as fast as she could towards his salvation.

"Girl Ranma Kill," Shampoo screamed leaping from rooftop to rooftop, a silhouette above her warned Ranma to move out of the way just in time to dodge a lethal bonbori attack. His roll ended up putting his back to the wall. Shampoo smiled slyly seeing that Ranma didn't have any place to go. Seeing the same thing Shampoo did the red haired girl did the only thing she could think of. _No choice anymore Shampoo won't stop until one of us is dead. And I have too much to live for now._ She put up the best defense posture possible and prepared for the final battle.

**"Have a nice day and please come again." **Akuma said to his customers as they left the establishment after complimenting the great okynomiyaki that they had eaten. In fact business had never been better for Ukyo's since the demon took over the kitchen duties. And since the stick monkey hadn't returned yet he had time to put his new plan into effect. He was happier than usual for a couple of reasons. One was he was getting a chance to get revenge on The Chinese Amazons which he has hated for centuries. **"They wouldn't think they were so hot if they knew the truth about their **5000 years of Ancient Chinese Amazon history." He said perfectly mocking Cologne's voice. At which point he smiled as he patted his pocket and its unknown contents. The other reason sprung to mind as he smiled. It was very amusing seeing how deadly Dr Tofu could really be if the right buttons were pushed. Their confrontation was brief but that was only because Akuma wasn't really trying to hurt the good doctor just talk to him. It was very rare that a human could actually lay a hand on him in combat but he always seemed to fall for an anger motivated right cross. The kind of blow that happened before both combatants realized it was coming. The last time he felt a punch like that was from some weird green haired chick. But that was a while ago but here in Nerima it was like being in a candy store everyone seemed to have a big red button on his or her heart, which they didn't hide very well. It was his kind of town all right. But his memory returned to why he went to Tofu in the first place. The door chime rang interrupting his reverie. He sighed and went to see to his new customer only to be greeted by his new mortal conscience.

**"Of all the okynomyaki joints, in all the world, you had to walk into mine." **

"Hello to you to Akira." Nabiki answered back. He watched as she sat a table.

**"So what will you have?" **he asked her doing his best to act natural as he could.

"You know what I like." She said batting her eyes at him. The demon smiled and went back to the kitchen. _**Man, am I in trouble! **_The demon thought as he quickly made her favorite dish. The memory of the kiss was still in his mind. They both were lip locked for a good five minutes before she pulled back.

"Thank you." She said very quietly.

**"For what?" **he asked a little confused.

"For being honest with me I know it's against your nature." She said quietly as she got up and started walking towards the door.

**"Where are you going?" **the demon asked almost lunging for her.

"I have to think about this partnership of ours." She said looking at the door. "I think it might be worth continuing but I need to sleep on it." The demon just stood there stunned as she walked out the door. He shook himself back to the present and went back to her table hoping to serve her more then lunch.

_Of all the stupid things to do, _P-Chan thought to himself as Ukyo dried him off. She still seemed a little upset about what happened after the rock exploded. As usual the exposure to cold water turned him into the little black piglet that passed itself off as Akane's pet. He quickly rose from the water only to see a stunned Ukyo staring at him. She then slapped herself on the head.

"Of course why didn't I realize it before?" the piglet just stared at her unsure of what to do next. In truth there wasn't much he could do in this form. The girl swam up to him and picked him up by the bandanna. "Oh you have a lot of explaining to do mister!" she said. As she held him up to her face he couldn't help but notice that her clothes were plastered to her skin. The sight of her breasts pressed against her wet clothes caused the part of his body that lets people know he was a male to stand at direct attention. Both of them looked at each other's bodies then into each other's eyes and then back at each other's bodies again. The last Ryoga could recall was his body flying through the air before colliding with a tree. Now he found himself being dried off by the woman that he unintentionally insulted just a few minutes ago. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now that Ukyo knew his secret. And part of him really was actually relieved that she knew. Despite what Ranma thought being Akane's pet wasn't a real thrill, first of all always hearing her whine about Ranma wasn't really flattering to his ego, second hearing her murmur his name in her sleep didn't really endear the lost pig to be her bedtime buddy and then of course there was her bad habit of fighting in her sleep. Almost every morning he woke up with a new bruise or scratch. But like a hopeless fool he still persisted hoping one day she would finally get tired of Ranma and start dating him. But that was before Akuma framed him for rape that was before he fondled Kasumi thinking she was Akane. The most damning thing about the experience was that despite the fact that all his friends turned on him, despite the reward on his head that only recently got removed the worst thing turned out to be he still did fondle Kasumi. That he still did see Akane get undressed and did share a bed with her. _What if she didn't attack me in her sleep every night? Would I accidentally fondle her too?_ Despite all the misunderstandings with Ranma he always respected Akane's body. But just recently he experienced arousal for someone besides Akane.

"There all dry." Ukyo said removing the towel from P-Chan's body. "Now's let's go to town and get us both some new clothes so we can have a little chat human to human." She quickly scooped him up and proceeded to the nearest town. "In the mean time can you keep that thing down please?" she asked the pig sternly. All P-Chan could do in response was blush at Ukyo's request.

The two fathers had fought for fifteen minutes and neither of them had landed a decisive victory. Genma's gut was still sore from Soun's kick but at least he got to what was bothering his old friend. It was strange of him to think it but the time the two of them spent together working for their food and just practicing hard what they both already knew indeed had changed his perspective. Ever since Soun had banished Happosai from his house the two of them searched for a new master to teach them. Of course being the students of Happosai did not endear them to any sensei's and only after actually offering to work for their food and lessons did some of them actually allow them to practice in their respective dojos. It was strange actually fighting a teacher with a deep sense of honor. In truth he sometimes thought Soun as a sucker for having such a set of ethics especially considering who there master was. And somehow his own son had inherited some of those same traits, which Genma shamefully had to admit to himself that he didn't learn from him.

"I have been a terrible father and husband, Tendo." He said quietly. Soun looked at Genma lowering his defenses just enough for Genma to strike. The Tendo father was barely able to deflect the blow caught by surprise by Genma's statement.

"Tendo what are you saying?" Genma backed away from his old friend.

"Exactly what you heard," He said quietly. "It's funny I originally accompanied you on your journey afraid Happosai would come back and want revenge. But these past couple of months has brought back memories of my original training journey with Ranma." He's a strong honorable boy with a capability for learning any martial art no matter how bizarre in a matter of days. Where as I only taught him the basics the master taught us,"

"Take the stuff and run with just enough actual fighting training to defend the master should the need arise." Soun said with a bitter struggle.

"It's funny I never really realized it until I saw how you were so concerned about your daughters especially Nabiki and her new boyfriend, that in all our time away I never really thought how my son was doing." Genma said with actual shame in his voice. "Even when I was here I never really worried about him, even when training I was more concerned about keeping my promise to Nodoka." Soun watched in amazement as his old friend leaned against the wall and sighed. "You're a much better father then I am Tendo. Raising three young daughters by yourself after your Shikari died. They are all beautiful young women, and I can see a piece of you and a piece of her in each one. But when I look at Ranma I don't see his mother or me in him. When I look at him I see the son you never had. He's a lot more like you than like me." He walked away from the wall and looked at Soun. "I'm leaving old friend I'm going back to Nodoka to tell her I have kept my promise jusenkyo or no jusenkyo my boy has become a man among men.

Tofu sipped his tea slow fully and carefully not because he was afraid he would burn himself but because he was afraid that he would break the cup in a hundred pieces. He couldn't recall the last time he was so angry. He started reciting a calming mantra in his head. He had a room full of patients that were depending on him and he couldn't let his anger cause him to hurt them accidentally. The young doctor didn't know what bothered him more the fact that Akira Saotome could provoke such rage from him by being so callous about hurting people that were important to him, the fact that after the first punch Tofu couldn't lay a hand on him, or the fact that he a doctor who swore to do no harm was intentionally trying to beat Ranma's cousin to a bloody pulp. Of course if the young man would have just stopped taunting him for a second…

"**Well it looks like you can be a man after all." **Akira said standing up and dusting himself off. **"Now if you could only show Kasumi this level of intensity I'm sure she would be creaming her shorts in no time." **Hearing this remark Tofu launched himself at Akira. The young stranger simply took two steps to the side to avoid his charge. The doctor turned to see Akira standing there with an amused look on his face. He was silent but deadly as all his attacks were aimed at specific points of Akira's body. But to his surprise Akira deflected them all with barely any effort. **"You know they say that anger is a sign of sexual frustration."** The doctor attacked again and again his punches and kicks designed to severely hurt his mysterious opponent but just as before they were deflected with very little effort on Ranma's cousin's part. **"But all joking aside doc if you really want to score with the little lady you're going to have to get rid of your little goofy dance whenever you're in the same room as her." **He ducked inches away from Tofu's fist. **"This shy little country boy thing might seem charming now but I don't think that Kasumi will appreciate it during your honeymoon."**

"You will pay for what you've done." Tofu said sounding very unlike the charming doctor Akira had first met. Before Tofu could react Akira had spun him around and had him in a full nelson. With so much adrenalin pumping Tofu tried to escape only to find that his provoker had arms like steel.

"**And how do you plan on protecting her from guys like me when you go all spazoid whenever you see her?" **His grip loosened and Tofu took the opportunity to break free. But when he turned around he found that Akira was no longer around.

Tofu put down his tea cup and took a deep breath and realized that no the thing that disturbed him the most is that Akira was right. Despite the crudeness of his words it didn't change the fact that around Kasumi he was useless and that something had to change.

Soun looked at Genma in complete shock as Genma left the room. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Tendo's going back to Japan to face Nadoka. After all the years that he's hid from her, hid her son from her he's going back to see her. _Soun had no idea how to react to the news. In truth he had never seen his old friend seem so remorseful, so contemplative. It was true that he wasn't the best of father's as was proven every time he took food from his son's bowl. Or the numerous times he's thrown his son in the meditation pool and chastised him for being a girl, and he didn't want to dwell on the cat fist. And he owed money to so many people.

But then who was he to criticize? Sure it was only twice that he had engaged one of his daughters to pay off a debt. But now that he heard the words coming out of Soun's mouth he realized how wrong of him it was. They were his daughters and a father is supposed to protect his children not use them as collateral. He knew that his beloved Shikari would have never behaved in such a disgraceful manner. Of course she would have been smart enough not to get in debt in the first place. He still remembered how she used to blush every time he dared her to shoulder throw him, the look on her face when Kasumi was born. Back then the dojo was barely started but she had confidence in her husband to support his new family. Unfortunately their dojo never really attracted that much business. The few students they actually had weren't really committed to the martial art, as they were the concept that it might make them more attractive to the girls in school. _Ironically enough the only martial artists' girls are interested are the ones that are devoted to there training and have no time for romance. _The teacher thought to himself. But even as they slowly began to lose their students somehow they were able to expand their family with another daughter. While Kasumi was learning all her mother's social graces Nabiki quickly showed signs of being the clever daughter. Also the most manipulative, were as Kasumi was a quiet and polite child, Nabiki was out spoken and demanding. But strangely enough there was really no real sibling rivalry between the two of them. Then they had a third child another daughter but cruel fate struck his beloved Shikari with a fever that took her from her daughters and husband while Akane was still an infant. Soun had done his best to be strong for his daughters. Shikari had been wise enough to insure herself so despite their dwindling business he was still able to keep them in school. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to send Kasumi to university after she graduated high school. So instead she dropped out and stayed home and took over his wife's job as care giver to the Tendo family.

Soun let a sigh escape his mouth.

"I miss you Shikari."

_What's taking him so long? _Akane thought to herself while she waited in her bedroom. _How long does it take a guy to buy a pack of rubbers anyway?_ A strange feeling of anticipation overtook her as she waited. She jumped on her bed where her new loyal companion U-Chan was waiting.

"Oh U-Chan am I really ready for this?" she asked picking up the stuffed rabbit.

Why are you asking me? I'm just a stuffed rabbit.

"He should have been back by now and I want to do this, I think I'm ready."

You think you're ready it isn't like he hasn't pleasured you before.

"But that was different he was a girl and I was under the influence of Akuma's potion."

Are you afraid of being intimate with a man?

"I don't know."

But surely you've thought about doing this before right?

The question caused her to hesitate they had known each other for two years and it was only a couple of months they actually started to couple. But those months were very special to Akane.

"It's funny when you think about it, I spent years accusing Ranma of being a pervert every time he got duped by Happosai or Shampoo glommed onto him I just over reacted and never gave him the time to actually explain what really happened. I claimed I was not interested in him, yet I always got irrational whenever he turned his attention to any of his other fiances."

And despite this you propositioned him first, both times.

"And now I'm ready to give my virginity to him. I have to admit that I sometimes had dreams about him. I mean he is handsome, and he has a very impressive bo too." She said with a grin that would make Nabiki proud.

So if you love him and if thinking about him makes you so horny why are having second thoughts?

"This isn't something that a proper young lady just jumps into." Akane responded defensively. "Making love is something special between two people. It's the start of a whole new level in a relationship."

I thought it was to prove to yourself that you're not a lesbian.

"Oh what do you know, you're just a stuffed rabbit." She said tossing back down on the pillow. The rabbit didn't respond to her last remark. Akane sighed as she got off the bed and started pacing again.

The Kuno training hall was filled with the remains of training dummies. Kuno didn't just practice on them he ripped them to shreds.

"Saotome, you will pay! Kuno screamed out as he lashed out at the last training dummy. His first blow took the dummy's head clean off and sent flying into the air. While the head was still in flight Kuno turned and crouched, taking out the dummy's kneecaps. But before it could hit the ground Kuno had already sliced it in half. With a quick motion he raised his blade in the air and impaled the head of the dummy. The samurai stopped and caught his breath. He looked around to see that his training hall was now a mannequin slaughterhouse. "Curse that fiend, Curse him! I swear vengeance will be mine." Kuno never thought he would be capable of feeling such hate for anyone. Even for Ranma the most he felt was contempt, after all he graciously allowed him to court his twisted sister. "Of course, why didn't I see it before? So he thinks he can fool me does he? He will soon learn that Hwatitati Kuno is no fool." The samurai sheathed his blade and with a cunning grin he left the training hall.

Down in the dungeon the two recent prisoners could hear the ranting lord of the house.

"Tenacious isn't he?" Mousse asked still shackled to the wall.

"You have no idea." Satsukai replied sitting next to the young man in shackles.

"So where do you think the Dark Rose is right now?" Mousse asked quietly with a hint of sadness.

"I shudder to think."

"You're being quieter than usual, I mean you're not really a chatterbox but yesterday you were still into small talk.

"I'm thinking." was all Satsukae said. A clinking sound came from above the little manservant's head. "I was wondering when you were going to do that."

"You knew I could pick locks?"

"You hide a ton of weapons in your sleeve, which means you're a master of hidden weapons, so a hair pin or a lock pick wouldn't require much." He said with a shrug. Mousse looked at his cellmate in surprise. When he first started dating Kodachi the little manservant was a shy bumbling fool, but Mousse could now see that Satsukae took his responsibility of raising the Kuno siblings very seriously. And despite the bumbling appearance Satsukae was still a ninja. And now that his children were in danger he was turning into a quite formidable one.

"Shampoo must have found first ex son in law." Cologne muttered looking at the clock. Her grand daughter wasn't known to not help out her grandmother unless something important came up. There were only a couple of customers though so it wasn't like she needed any help or anything. So she took the time to check on her little package. She had ordered it special from Jusenkyo. She looked at the bottle of water it was one of the most dangerous curses ever. _But if it does the trick Akuma will become mortal. _Unlike the rest of the Jusenkyo ponds this one wasn't actually cursed as it was blessed. Many years ago a priest had cast a powerful spell on the pool. It was specifically made to cure children from demonic possession. The exact secret of the pool was a mystery even from her. But for year's children would be brought to the spring so they can have there soul cleansed of any corrupting demonic influences. There was no transformation brought on by this particular pool. At least nothing humans could notice. _But this might be capable of separating Akuma's link to his demonic powers. _The only thing that kept the old Amazon from dousing the demon with the water was the fact that it was never used on a fully-grown demon before. But a plan had begun to form in her mind. She sincerely doubted that Akuma would allow her to splash him with the bottle, and she didn't think the demon would accept any kind of refreshment from her. _Besides his damned senses would probably alert him to any attempt to poison him. _It wasn't until she saw him moving so fast that she came up with the idea of using his employment as a means of distracting him. Then she could slowly poison him with it a little at a time. The other problem was making sure that Mousse and Shampoo were nowhere near the elixir at any time. There was no report on what this water would do to a jusenkyo curse. She didn't want Shampoo or Mousse hurt or worse. Yes' she was still angry at the young man for abandoning Shampoo but the truth was if he had moved on before any of this happened she couldn't have blamed him and she couldn't blame him now. Mousse had moved on found a woman that was interested in him. Unlike Shampoo, Mousse really didn't have any commitment to Shampoo besides his childhood crush. It really didn't matter anymore since the kiss of death was retracted from Kodachi, Truth be told it should have never been given in the first place since Kodachi never did defeat Shampoo in combat, same with Akane which was the reason why Shampoo wasn't hunting her everyday. _Besides I haven't seen Mousse in months_ she thought to herself before locking up the bottle in her secret cupboard. The small ding a ling of the door chime followed by the sound of gasping customers prompted her to return to the front. When she arrived she was not prepared for the sight that was waiting for her. Standing at the front counter was a battered and limping female Ranma with an even more battered and beaten Shampoo in her arms.

Nabiki kept a cold demeanor as she waited for Akuma to get back. But unlike all the other time's she put on her business only face this time she actually had to concentrate to do it. The night she walked out after the first time they kissed she was able to make a block before she had to lean on the wall. The kiss itself was electrifying and Nabiki was sure that Akuma was affected by it too. But she was right to leave she had to think about what Akuma had told her. _He's risking banishment from his home to be with me. _Nabiki thought back to all the risks that Ranma took for Akane to save her and protect her, all the time she was able to exploit Ranma by threatening to show Akane innocent yet compromising photos to Akane. Despite what Akane thought Ranma was and has always been loyal to her. And now for the first time Nabiki was starting to crave that loyalty in a man. Despite what a lot of people thought about her Nabiki was a hopeless romantic she just didn't suffer an idiot that's all and unfortunately Forenkin high was full of them gullible woman hungry idiots. But now there is someone willing to pay a very high and possibly painful price to be with her. He was everything she could want in a man cute, smart, funny, a skilled martial artist who could protect her and her business ventures, he had a keen sense for business and Nabiki had to admit the bad boy streak in him was also kind of a turn on. As she continued walking home she continued thinking _plus how many guys would be willing to sign themselves over to a girl. He's binded to me he knew that he was risking banishment and other possible punishments and he still binded himself to me. _She continued walking home still not sure what to make of the entire situation. The only thing she knew for sure was that she felt something she never felt before a kind of rock hard feeling at the bottom on her stomach, well at the same time a strange type of hyperactive energy as well.She was confused, she, the great calculating Nabiki Tendo confused over her feelings for a centuries old demon. The fact that she had feelings for him was enough to concern her. But after the kiss and the confession she started to realize that what she was feeling was love. Her Nabiki Tendo was in love with The Demon Founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts who was posing as Akira Saotome cousin to Ranma Saotome.

_And now here I am ready to ask about the concept of a relationship with him._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Akira Saotome coming out with a piping hot plate of okynomiyaki. He gently put the plate in front of her and took a seat across the table from her.

"**Anything else I can get you?" **he asked her trying his best to seem business like. Nabiki looked across from the table at the hopeful young demon.

"I think I love you," she said quietly to him.

Ryoga looked at himself in the mirror and saw a stranger looking back at him. Oh the hair and the face was still the same but the wardrobe was completely different. Instead of his baggy green training pants and worn yellow training shirt he was wearing a faded pair of blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with a picture of a band that Ryoga never heard of. Too top it off was a dark blue shirt.

"Well come out already Ryoga let's see how you look." He heard Ukyo call out from the other side of the change room door. Ryoga sighed and opened the door; he stepped out to get Ukyo's final approval since she was paying for the clothes until he could get to a bank.

"Wow! Looking really good Ryoga if only you would lose the bandanna,"

"Oh ok." Ryoga stammered removing his bandanna.

"How did you do that? I spent fifteen minutes trying to remove all those bandannas from your head.

"Trade secret," Ryoga said with a shy little grin. Ukyo couldn't take her eyes off Ryoga. _He looks really good if only he would keep it instead of wearing the same old training clothes. _Ukyo took a look at herself. _"Like I should talk, come to think of it does anybody in Nerima change their clothing style? _

"Thanks Ukyo I owe you one." Ryoga said shyly.

"Well you can pay me back when we get back to Nerima." Ukyo said. Ryoga didn't answer just nodded his head and followed Ukyo to the cashier's desk. The cashier blinked at the young people in front of her she remembered the young lady who wouldn't she brought in a very realistic looking stuffed pig doll and a bucket of hot water. And now she was walking out with a handsome looking young man. She decided it best to keep her mouth shut and just let the customer pay her.

"Ukyo can we stop off at the bank, I need to make a withdrawal." Ryoga asked. The statement caught Ukyo by surprise, she never saw Ryoga spend any money before and she never imagined he would actually have a bank account.

"So you've been P-Chan all this time. Well it certainly explains how Akuma set you up." At the sound of the demons name Ryoga's shoulders tightened.

"I should have told her a long time ago." The Eternal Lost Boy whispered.

"What did you say Ryoga?"

"I said I should have told her a long time ago. None of the other jusenkyo gang kept their curses a secret why should I be any different?" They walked a little more "Ukyo how much was your dowry?" Ryoga asked as they entered the bank.

To Be Concluded


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2

**Concluded Confessions**

Pathetic fools allowing them-selves to fall for the illusion of love that seems to blanket Nerima. To think that I the Dark Rose was one of them just a few short months ago. No not the Dark Rose but the foolish Kodachi Kuno who allowed herself to open her heart to a man who was already engaged to a number of other women more than even he knew and then to a near sighted fool of a ninja who unlike Ranma was also under the illusion of love. He is down there now in the dungeon with her nursemaid of a ninja likely regretting the day he toyed with my affections. No that was Kodachi Kuno that was The Black Rose not The Dark Rose. All that matters now is vengeance against those that exploited the weakness of the innocent girl that used to be Kodachi Kuno. They will all pay soon enough. I have almost mastered the weapons and the power that comes with them. Of course I needed to test them, which is why I fought those thugs in the alley. The leader whimpered like a six year old girl as I slowly bled him. If he has been found and is still alive he will never terrorize that particular alley again. Not that I care if they do or not I didn't stalk that alley to protect weak and stupid people dumb enough to go into shadow filled areas were they could be preyed upon.

"You are much better than them anyway."

I hear the voice, the voice that guided me to these weapons, the voice that has visited me in my dreams since I met my new suitor, the voice that has helped me overcome the weaknesses of love and compassion. It alone is my true companion; it alone knows my cry for vengeance. It warned me that my fool of a guardian would try to interfere and that when he is not serving my simpleton brother he is to be kept in the dungeon. Not out of fear, like that pathetic little fool could really do anything to stop us even without my thorn in his heart. No he is kept in the dungeon until he learns his place and he will stay there until I decide to remove him.

"Why not dispose of him then I can easily provide a more obedient and useful servant to occupy your brothers time. The answer is simply because I wish it.

Ranma was so quiet when he or actually when she got home finally got home. "What took you so l...?" I started to say until I noticed she was limping badly and she looked like that she had been in a really bad fight. "What happened?" I asked walking slowly towards him.

"Shampoo," She said in a very quiet tone of voice.

"Did she hurt you?" I asked not really expecting an honest answer. For all the time I've been engaged to him/her he/she's never admitted to being in pain after a fight.

"I'll be all right just get me in a hot tub for an hour and let the old jusenkyo curse cure kick in." he said with mock cheerfulness. I nodded in understanding, despite the fact that jusenkyo was a curse it did have some perks one of them was that it healed the other form of its victims. I've seen Ranma badly hurt in battle only to be rejuvenated when changed into his or her other form.

"I'll prepare a bath for you." I said quietly. She just looked at me and smiled.

"Thank's Akane." He said and actually allowed me to help him up the stairs.

"So what happened to Shampoo?" I asked barely able to contain my anger at the Amazon bitch after seeing my fiance limping and sorely beaten. She hesitated to answer the question. "Ranma," I asked her looking into her eyes I saw that something was really bothering her. She sighed and looked away from me before answering.

"I beat the shit out of her." She said with shame in her voice. "She gave me no choice." He said to me in a voice that was asking for forgiveness. He was still looking away from me when I replied.

"Good it's about time someone did." The words surprised me the second they escaped my lips. But the truth was there. Ranma turned and looked at me in shock. "What you expected me to forgive you? Well Ranma Saotome I'm not going to forgive you because there's nothing to forgive. God that Amazon bitch has been tormenting, manipulating you since before I met you and since then she's continued along with trying to kill me on the odd occasion. If I had the skill you had I would have beaten the shit out of her years ago."

"But I'm a guy it's not honorable for me to hit a girl." She replied still looking at me with shock on her face.

I was barely able to contain my rage I put my finger on her breast "In case you haven't noticed she only fights you when you're a girl. God Ranma she's hunted you as a girl since you beat her in a fair fight and now you've beaten her again and if she challenges you again I want you to beat her again and stop feeling so guilty about it." It was about that time that I realized this conversation was pretty long considering we were just going up the stairs.

I found myself in my bedroom feeling like I was run over by three semi trucks. Every one of my muscles ached as I rolled out of bed and walked toward the shower. I had the water at a hot enough temperature not to turn into a cat before I went in. (What you think I think in broken Japanese) It was true that if I did turn into a cat all my wounds would almost instantly heal but that is not The Chinese Amazon way we wear or battle scars and pain with pride (besides I can't reach the knobs if I'm a cat.) As the water trickled down my battered body I couldn't help but think about Ranma. How much my body ached for him, a strong man like that would be perfect for me. But he or should I say she made it perfectly clear to me that he loves Akane. But honor is honor I am still bound to kill girl Ranma. But the way she fought like a tigress defending her mate I have to face the facts in a fair fight she'll kick my ass every time. I was so confident that I could kill her and head home but then she blocked my first punch and struck me harder then she had ever struck before. I was so surprised by the power from the first punch that I wasn't ready for the second and third. By the time my wits returned to me she had kicked me in the stomach sending me against the wall. This however was a mistake on her part. In her battle rush she forgot that she was still injured and I could hear the grunt of pain come from her. I quickly leapt from the wall and tried to attack her bad leg. But she had anticipated that already and as I tried to kick her knee out from under her she caught my foot and turned my ankle violently. She then threw me to the ground and I lost track how many punches I blocked and how many had connected with me.

"Damn it Shampoo it didn't have to be this way." She said actual tears coming from her eyes. The last thing I remember is feeling one of those tears fall on my face before being knocked unconscious.

Grandma says that Ranma brought me back here injured leg and all. She said that Great Grandma should tell me that if I attack her again I could expect more of the same that she wasn't holding back on me anymore. So there I was battered and beaten washing my body and actually still getting stimulated by the thoughts of the man who beat the shit out of me. When did things get so damn twisted in my life? And worse of all I've been rejected by Mousse and I have no one to blame but myself. I hoped that he would find someone else and stop pestering me and now he has. But the really pathetic part was I went and found solace with a demon. I actually thought a demon would love me and care for me. Then in the final show of how low I've stooped I went and screwed with Mousse only to be rejected again. I think after this business with Ranma is over with I'm going to have a long talk with a really good therapist.

By the time I made it up the stairs Akane had finished giving me the justified actions speech. But I couldn't deny that there was some truth to what she was telling me. She ran ahead of me and got my bath ready for me. So by the time I finished rinsing my body off, I was greeted to a nice relaxing tub of hot water. As usual as soon as I immersed myself in the water I returned back to my male form. There was a soft rap at the door and before I could answer Akane came in wearing nothing but a robe and locked the door behind her. Now I've seen Akane naked the first time we met and like any straight male confronted by a naked woman I had an erection, which caught Akane's attention. But unlike last time were my erection was just an unconscious reaction, this time it worked in tandem with my eyes and my brain, which were both watching and fantasizing. I mean despite the fact that I have teased her about being a tomboy her naked body was anything but. Years of studying martial arts had given her very finely toned and sexy looking legs, which just served to compliment her fine butt. And even though my cursed form's breasts may be bigger then hers it didn't take away the fact that I was looking at a very well rounded and perky set right at the moment. I just sat there and stared trying to fit every curve of her body into my memory. She let the robe drop to the floor and walked towards the tub.

"Akane what are you doing?" I stammered out as I struggled to cover up.

"Getting in the tub with you silly, what does it look like?" she asked with a smile as she sat across from me. It took my hysterical mind a moment to register what she could possibly be thinking. And when it finally hit me it floored faster then any blow by Ryoga ever could.

"A,A,Akane I thought we were going to fake a fight and do this at a hot spring." I stumbled nervously.

"I know but both are fathers are gone Kasumi went to the beach with Lae-In and Nabiki went out. If we ever had an opportunity to do this now it the time," She said blushing. Still suffering from hysterical paralysis I nearly jumped out of the tub when she took my hands off not so little Ranma and put them on her breasts. She trembled as my thumbs brushed against her. I on the other hand was shaking like a leaf as she put her hands on man's real best friend. Despite some beliefs it never occurred to me to experiment with my female self so I was still a stranger in regards to what would please a woman. My hands were still shaking as I played with her chest. _Alright calm down its not like we haven't done this before _I thought to myself trying my best to recall the first time me and Akane were intimate with each other. The one advantage I seemed to have was; that I could remember what Akane did that night.

I looked down at the note that I had written to my son. It wasn't much just a note telling him I'm leaving to talk to his mother. Even as I look down at it I can picture the complete look of shock on his face. His pop doing something honorable for a change, perhaps I should erase my confession of pride I mean I don't want the boy slacking off on his training because he knows I'm proud of him. But than again I've never known the boy to stop practicing he has a love for martial arts that I never did. Did I say martial arts? Bah that's a joke I know enough to hold my own in a bar brawl while trying to dodge the check but put me up against an actual martial arts master and I'm just as better off being a panda. But Ranma my son he has taken on all comers and has always ended up being victorious, weather it's Chinese Amazons, Eternal Lost Boys, Martial Arts Gymnasts and Blue Thunders even Hidden Weapons Masters have all fallen to my boy's skills. And still he practices everyday and almost everyday he is challenged by a new opponent or suitor and always he triumphs. And now it looks like he might finally be triumphing over his problems with women as well. Well, not the being engaged to I think its eight women now, (or is it nine) at the same time problem that I kind have roped him into. But I do believe he has actually fallen in love. And strangely enough I believe Akane to be his true equal. If Ranma would have been married to Kasumi he would have grown soft being pampered like his old man, Nabiki would have cleaned out what little money Ranma had and then exploited him more ways than I ever could, but Akane that girl has enough masculinity to keep Ranma on his toes and enough femininity to be softer when he needs it. Plus she is very attractive I think that their children will be beautiful and strong. That's why he's not coming with me; they need more time to get to know each other. But that's not the only reason is it Genma Saotome? The other reason he's not coming with me is very simple actually. I promised his mother at the risk of senpoku that I would make him a man among men. But if she can't accept the curse that her son had gone under because of me then I will have no choice but allow myself to be ritually executed. And I honestly can't bring myself to ask my son to go through that not anymore. I think the most surprising thing I've put in this letter is the confession that despite the fact that I am his father, he became a man long before I did. As for my good friend Soun Tendo right now his daughters need him, Especially with Akuma courting Nabiki. There is no way I can repay my debt to him (or for that matter anybody else) but I won't ask him to leave his daughters behind during these trying times. This is something I have to do alone. He'll understand that I have no doubt about it. The problem is how I am going to end this letter to my son. There are so many things I should have told him. And now I find that I can't think of a single thing to finish this letter with. Well I guess I'll end it with the classic I Love You.

**There are few things in the mortal world that surprise me but to hear Nabiki say those words definitely was one of them.**

"I think I love you." **She said those words so quietly but the impact nearly knocked me off my feet. For a few seconds I was dumbstruck I stared at her like an idiot not sure what to say and then the words flew out of my mouth so fast I couldn't stop them if I tried.**

"**I love you too." I know you're thinking this is crazy we've only known each other for five months and now we were declaring love for each other. I sat down as quickly as I could to do anything I could think of to keep the conversation from dying. She just looked at me and I could see how hard it was for her to say those words. Nabiki Tendo wasn't the kind of woman who expressed her feelings openly. So I could imagine the vulnerability she was feeling. As for me I was feeling like an idiot trying to think of something to say. And I could tell by looking at her she was thinking the same thing. "I'm sorry about Kasumi I didn't think it would have gone that far with Ryoga." I said actually feeling guilty for what I put that airhead Kasumi through.**

"I know. And I know that it wasn't easy for you to apologize, causing trouble seems to be your profession." **She said trying to hide a smile. **

"**More like a hobby actually." I said with my fangy grin. It was pretty much the truth. Profession would indicate that I was getting paid in one form or another but the sad truth I was doing this all now just for fun. **

"Interesting hobby, so do you have any real dangerous purpose for being in Nerima?' **the way she batted her eyes at me while she asked that question caused horn number three to start twitching. She stopped to take a bite of her okynomiyaki. **

"**Nope my job was pretty much to make Happi miserable, but you have to admit there are just so many other interesting people to irritate than a panty thief." She gave me this questioning glance. "Oh c'mon are you telling me that it doesn't even give you a tiny amount of perverse pleasure setting Ranma up?"**

"Ok I admit it." **She said with a smile** "He just makes it so easy sometimes that I can't resist."

"**Tell me about it. That boy has put his foot in his mouth so many times I'm surprised that he doesn't have shoe trees between his molars." My joke nearly caused her to choke as she took another bite of her food. "And we have so many others Closet Case Kuno, Pig Boy and those Amazon Bitches." My last victims name was a little too far.**

"Can we not talk about Shampoo please?" **she asked me coldly.**

All the time I had spent with Satsukae I got to learn more and more about Kodachi's past and here I thought the Chinese Amazons were screwed up. But as the little manservant told me the tale I couldn't help but feel my blood boil. I was angry that Kodachi was going to destroy herself; and that the only ones who actually seemed to care what happened to her was a little ninja manservant and I. Despite all his bumbling when Satsukae focused on something he was a true ninja. And right now he was focusing on the past.

"It seemed harmless at first the mistress found the whip and began practicing with it. That was when she wasn't to busy entertaining her gentlemen callers." The little servant said in disgust.

"You're saying Kodachi's mother was…"

"Banging everyone from here to Beijing and then some, she had only married the master for his wealth and station. She bore his children and then left me to tend to their needs while she recovered. And after she recovered she had little interest in them. As for the master he was too involved with business as the school principal to notice his wife's indiscretions."

"You didn't tell her husband." I asked in disbelief.

"I was still a servant obedient to both the master and his wife. And a good servant just does his duty without question." He sighed and continued his story. "Besides like I told you before the master fell in love with another woman. I think that he always new the truth. Master Kuno took more after the samurai ideals of the late Kuno ancestors. But little Kodachi hungered for her mother's affection but sadly around that time her mother found those cursed weapons." He stopped and nodded his head.

"How long until you noticed that something was wrong with your former mistress?" I asked trying to establish how long it would take the weapons to gain a permanent grip on Kodachi.

"I first noticed her strange demeanor when her boy toys would arrive for their daily pleasure meeting. At first I figured it was business as usual but I slowly began to realize they were going into her study but none were coming out. At first I thought they just took the same exit but after a week of not seeing anybody sneaking out I figured something might be wrong. My suspicions were confirmed when her regulars stopped arriving. It got worse after that. She became cold and distant but unlike before she made; no effort to even pretend she was interested in her family. And her body was even sleeker and more in tone than ever before. She told us that she decided to take up gymnastics to keep in shape."

I watched as my old friend packed up his meager possessions and prepared to go see his estranged wife. _He really is going through with this!_ I thought to myself. It was like watching a monkey using a chainsaw Genma Saotome had finally grown up. The training journey we took together actually did do him some good after all. He definitely was in better shape then before. And he actually did work hard after being reminded a good number of times that stealing food was wrong. His gut was slimmer then it was before and he hasn't been a panda for weeks. But still going to see Nodoka after all this time? I honestly didn't know what to think about that. If Happosai were still here I would have thought of him lying so he could avoid going out on an underwear hunt. But that doesn't seem to be the case. Was it possible that Genma was becoming an honest man? Or maybe another truth was that he missed his wife. That was perhaps his one saving grace despite all the traveling and all the time here with us Genma remained faithful to his wife. Of course not a lot of women would take an out of shape dead beat like Genma Saotome in the first place, but I've never seen him looking in all his time here. But I was avoiding the real question that was going on in the back of my head. Was I going to let him do this alone?

"Saotome are you sure about this?" I asked him already suspecting the answer. He looked at me with a smile.

"Stay here Tendo your daughters need you and perhaps even my son might need you." And before I could think of anything else to say to him he handed me a couple of envelopes. "See that these get delivered to everybody please Tendo?" he asked. I nodded

"Of course," He smiled and then with a final nod he grabbed his bag and walked out of my house heading back to his wife. I looked down at the envelopes he handed me one of course was addressed to Ranma but the other one was addressed to Akane. I was tempted to check what Genma had to say to his future daughter in law, but decided to respect his wishes instead and make sure that both of them got his farewell wishes. I didn't leave the door frame until he was gone from my sight. Risking a draft in the house seemed like a small price to pay to say goodbye to an old friend. When I could no longer see him I shut the door and proceeded into the house. Part of me wished that I had gone with him, but he was right. With Nabiki showing romantic interests in the demon founder of our sham form of martial arts and Kasumi recovering from the trauma with Ryoga I was needed here. It was a good thing that she had a good friend to take her out and let her enjoy her life. Kasumi had told me that they were going to the beach.

"Wait a minute isn't it a little cold to be at the beach?" I vocally asked the wall; of course it didn't answer me.

Akuma was watching me eat with an adorable look on his face, well as adorable as a demon could get. I had to admit he was a very good cook and cute to. But it still bothered me that he slept with Shampoo. Not so much because I was expecting him to be a virgin, please century's years old and still a virgin I don't think even Kasumi could hold out that long. No what bothered me was that he did it to hurt Shampoo and I still didn't know why. He seemed to have a seething hatred for The Chinese Amazons that seemed to go very far back. But for the first time that I could remember I was actually afraid to ask a question. Did they somehow hurt him a long time ago? Did a Chinese Amazon dump him thousands of years ago? Was it a blood feud between him and Shampoo's family? I wasn't sure and I didn't know if I really wanted to know the answer. That's why I thought I was in love with him because only love can make someone so curious and reluctant at the same time.

"**What do you want to know?" **he asked me catching me by surprise.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to keep my calm demeanor.

"**Every time you're pondering something your nose wriggles a little." **He grinned at me revealing his little fangs. I'll admit I was annoyed its bad business when people can read your body language and this demon was making me feel like an open book.

"Alright, why do you hate the Chinese Amazons?" I asked as calmly as I could. His eyes slanted a little and I could see the anger forming on his face. I was afraid that he was going to burst into an over exaggerated story about how he was wronged in his past. After all that was the flavor in Nerima these days. I've seen guys who wanted revenge for stolen lunches and dating specific women and women who wanted revenge because they were defeated in a fair fight or they were dating specific guys. But he just sat there clenching his knuckles.

"**Sibling rivalry," **He finally said through gritted teeth. I had to admit I never saw that explanation coming.

"Sibling, you mean you have a sister who is a Chinese Amazon?" I asked not bothering to keep the surprise from my voice.

"**No I have a sister who is responsible for them," **he said still clenching his fingers. **"It's a very long story but the short version is my sister inspired the creation of The Chinese Amazons."**

"And I'm guessing you two don't get along very well." I replied trying to keep things light.

"**No Nabiki we don't get along well at all. She has a nasty habit of going after all my girlfriends."** He must have seen the concerned look on my face because he spoke up quickly. **"She doesn't hurt them." **he sighed, **"She steals them."**

It had been to long since I have seen the pig tailed girl and my heart aches like never before. Ranma Saotome has taken the void that could have been filled with the fair Akane Tendo. Saotome! Oh how I began to despise that family name, even more so now that it has been revealed that Akira Saotome is responsible for her disappearance. I had been practicing everyday for hours waiting for that coward to return so we can finish our duel. But I had not seen him since he accused his cousin of being my pig-tailed love. The very notion that I Watitati Kuno could have feelings for a cross dressing man is absurd. But I cannot deny there is a connection between the two of them. At first I suspected that he might have a hold over her some sway that he was using. But then I was tricked into believing that wondering fool Habiki had abducted her. The resources I spent trying to track him down, the wealth I put up as a reward all for naught. Even with the very fair Ukyo's assistance it turned out to be an exercise in futility, and then to be told that all the time and energy spent was all because of an evil scheme thought up by the insufferable cousin of Ranma Saotome. It makes my very blood boil; I swear I will have revenge on him. But the question is how? He is even more elusive then Habiki and almost as cunning and twisted as my sister. Whom, strangely enough I haven't really seen much of. It occurred to me that perhaps I should check on her make sure she is well. After all it is not like here to be this quiet. I had not heard her triumphant (and more then slightly annoying laugh) in a long time. I summoned for Satsukae, but he did not come when I summoned for him. I called for him again and again he did not appear. Finally after twenty minutes he arrived looking very ill.

"Satsukae why have you taken so long to respond," I asked making my annoyance clearly known.

"I'm sorry master." He said his face showing agony with every word. "I am not well right now and it is slowing me down." He said sounding less humble than usual. "What do you need?" He looked like he had just been in battle he had some scarring on his face that I never noticed before. But despite his condition he was still a good servant and he kept a good stance as I spoke.

"I am concerned about my twisted sister. I have not seen her in days or heard her laugh. Go check on her." Perhaps it was my imagination playing tricks on me but I almost saw him wince at the mention of my sister's name. But I guess I was imagining things because he quickly straightened up.

"Of course I will go right away." He humbly bowed to me and left my presence. His spirits seemed a little better as he left. I couldn't help notice how he was limping as he left.

Ukyo looked at me with a complete look of shock on her face. She had never looked that stupid not even when she saw me turn into P-Chan. But then again I guess she never heard anyone offer to give her money.

"Uh, Ukyo people are starting to stare." I told her as everyone in the bank was looking at the young woman staring at me like I just told her she's pregnant. Worse up she was holding up the line. I grabbed her and pulled her with me to the teller.

"Can I help you?" The teller asked me with a polite smile.

"Yes I would like to check my current savings account. My name is Ryoga Habiki."

"Just one moment sir." The teller said leaning down and typing on her computer. "Ah yes Mr. Habiki here you are. At the moment you have a very sizeable amount in your account." Ukyo seemed to snap out of her trance when she heard that I had a sizeable amount of money stashed away safely.

"Could I get a print out please?" I asked the teller not really in the mood to share how much money I have with complete strangers. "I would also like to withdraw the usual amount." The teller looked at her computer and nodded. She turned to her printer and removed a small slip of paper and a stack of bills that she handed me.

"Thanks." I replied as we left the bank.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ukyo asked as we walked down the street. I smiled and gave her the sheet of paper that the teller gave me. She looked at the sheet of paper and went wide-eyed. She then looked at me and then back at the paper.

"Whoa Ryoga you're loaded." Ukyo blurted out her eyes still open in amazement. "But how,"

"My father is a master with the stock markets." I replied. "Plus since my family tends to wander around so much we really don't spend that much money and mom always been good at keeping track of everybody over the years." She was still staring at me trying to let everything sink in. "What? How do you think I can afford all the souvenirs I send Akane?" The look on her face was worth going to the bank. It was one of my best-kept secrets. My family was indeed loaded, but we Habiki's are simple people we really see no reason to flaunt our wealth. She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"So why tell me?" she finally asked me.

"It seemed fair, you came all this way to be honest with me I figured it was the least I could do. I could probably pay off your dowry if you would like." It was then that I realized that I felt extremely comfortable around Ukyo. I was calm and collected around her, when normally around a woman I'm a blithering moron. She looked at me with a little smile. And at that moment the blithering moron started to return.

Things went from bad to worse for me after getting out of the shower my grandmother scolded me for allowing myself to be beaten like that. And to add to her humiliation the person who beat her carried her granddaughter home and dropped her of on her counter like a bad order of ramen.

"Shampoo is feeling much better Great Grandmother thank you for asking." I said sarcastically. That turned out to be a mistake because I was then ordered to find Akuma after work and start training with my ex every night. Great Grandmother accused me of getting soft. That the only reason Ranma was still alive was because I still had feelings for him/her. She then started to give me the lecture about how compassion for ones enemies is a weakness to the Chinese Amazons. Ranma was no longer considered family the moment I allowed Akuma to have his way with me, and Akuma was no longer with me after I had a shameless fling with Mousse and that brought on another lecture about discipline and how shameful my behavior has become lately.

"Shampoo sorry, Great Grandmother," I said hoping to make her stop. I just wanted to lie down in bed for five hours. But she wasn't finished with me she then got on my back about neglecting the family business to hunt down girl Ranma. Somehow I was expected to hunt down Ranma after hours while at the same time keeping an eye on Akuma at the same time. Then an idea dawned on me.

"Great Grandma what if Shampoo go to school?" her lecture stopped dead and she gave me a confused look.

"What!?" she asked.

"Shampoo go to school with Ranma and Akuma, if Ranma turn into girl Shampoo can kill her, also make things difficult for Akuma and greedy Tendo sister." The thought of getting revenge seemed to appeal to her.

"What about the business?" she asked me still mulling over the idea.

"Shampoo work part time just like Ukyo, get studies done maybe find strong and smart husband at school." The more I thought about this the more the idea excited me. But I had to be careful if she saw how excited I was she would reject the idea and find some new form of punishment. I stood there being as impassive as I could.

"Very well Shampoo we will try your idea for awhile and see how it turns out." She said after thinking about for close to fifteen minutes. It took all my will power not to jump and hug her and blanket her with gratitude. Instead like a true Amazon I gave her a respectful bow.

"Shampoo will not disappoint you great grandmother." I walked back to my bedroom and plopped down on my bed with a big smile.

"You must be patient, there are other women out there that are learning like you are. But they aren't as fast at learning as you are."

"And why should I care about other women and their progress?" I asked the voice not really caring about the answer.

"Because they will be your aides and your soldiers you have completed faster then I hoped and sure you could defeat your enemies easily using all that you have learned. But if you want them to suffer you will need spies, soldiers, and people to help you strike from within."

"I can not deny that there is logic to your words." I tell the voice.

"Just be patient Dark Rose and soon vengeance will be yours." As the voice faded its words lingered in my mind. The voice itself is slightly unusual, a strange perverse like high-pitched child like voice. But it has been true to me, it has given me power and skill to deal with my enemies, but still I am reluctant to trust it. After all this voice comes from the weapons that I have adopted and they are the source of my new strength. So what am I to think when the source of my new power, presumes to give me orders? No, I'm not foolish enough to believe everything they tell me. I still remain alert and ever watchful. I couldn't help but wonder; who were these other women who were going to be my supposed allies. The other thing that also annoyed me was the voices constant insistence that Satsukae must be destroyed. Like the little fool could really stop my plans. Besides the only person who has ever been able to take care of my idiot brother has been our little sorry excuse of ninja nanny. Killing him would eventually draw attention to the Kuno household. Of course knowing my idiot brother he would find some way to blame Ranma. He after all blames him for his lack of seeing the pig-tailed bitch that beat me in the gymnastics martial arts competition. She has clearly shown no interest in my brother but then again he was always attracted to the women who show him no interest. He pursues the hard to get ones with a foolish zeal. He is the ultimate slave of love, living proof that love is a waste of time and energy. I will never fall for that illusion again. But the other truth was I was growing restless. I had been practicing with these weapons for months and the only ones I've been using against them are pathetic thugs with only minimal fighting skills. I desired a challenge at that point. _Perhaps I should give that near sighted fool in the dungeon a chance for freedom. _I thought to myself. _At best it could be the best work out I've had in weeks, at worst it will be a small amusement. He after all is a master of hidden weapons, I spent hours going through his possessions as Kodachi and I couldn't believe how many hidden compartments he had in his robe. _I believe I actually smiled as I walked towards the dungeon. But first I had to make sure he was at his full strength and for that he would need a change in accommodations

I proceeded down towards the dungeon with my new weapons in my hand. (I'm The Dark Rose little insignificant reader I can take two pages if I want to). I looked inside to see him massaging his wrists.

"So you freed yourself from your manacles." I said opening the door and hungering for battle. He turned I could see the look of shock on his face. He wasn't expecting to see me. He looked weary and sad in truth he didn't look like he could give me a decent workout. "Trying to escape?"

"In all the times you've tied me up have I ever tried to escape from you?" he asked me quietly. "Those months were the happiest of my life."

"Trying to get me all teary eyed so I'll let you escape?" I asked him refusing to fall for his honey and lies.

"I don't plan on escaping. If I did I could have a long time ago." He said with a small hint of pride. "To tell you truth, this is one of the best places a guy can think." He said looking at the wall. "Well as well as a guy can think when he's not being tortured by a demon." He was trying his best to hide his pain and weakness from me he needn't had bothered I could tell that he was in pain.

"What nonsense are you talking about now?" I asked feeling a little annoyed. _No compose yourself he's trying to confuse you. Be strong The Dark Rose feels nothing._

"Your new friend the one that has been torturing me for information on Shampoo," He said sounding upset and completely desperate.

"Of course she wants to know the strengths and weaknesses of all my enemies."

"Then why has she only been asking me about Shampoo?" I had to admit his question caused some of my own to arise. "I haven't told her anything but she seemed to be very interested in her."

"What does it matter to me?" I asked refusing to let him confuse me into giving him the upper hand.

"Well I just thought you might be interested in what your new mistress has been up to that's all." I lashed at his ignorance with my whip.

"The Dark Rose has no master or mistress." I said maintaining a cold and detached manner.

"Could have fooled me," He grunted as he recovered from my strike faster then I thought he would.

"Enough of this foolish discussion I came down here to offer a choice. You can stay here and rot, or you can rest in more comfortable quarters, that is, as long as you keep me amused." His reaction to my last comment was absolutely delicious.

How Lae-In found the stretch of beach was a mystery to me. But then again my new friend was also a complete mystery to me. She had just happened to be there when I needed a friend. Both of the adult role models in the house were almost completely useless, Akane was too involved with her budding romance with Ranma and Nabiki was busy playing out a romantic drama with the creature that started my torment in the first place. Everyone was so happy that I have a new friend. But I think the truth there only happy as long as they didn't have to get involved with my pain. Ok maybe Ryoga did molest me by accident but hell I was molested and aroused by the idiot, me good little Kasumi Tendo being aroused by a cheap feel. What would daddy think if he saw what his little girl was wearing now? Of course it also was strange how it was nice and warm in January.

"Um Lae-In how come there is no snow on this beach." I asked finally aware that Lae-In really meant a beach when she offered to take me. She showed up in a red Porsche that I never noticed her having before, but then again we usually just walked to the nightlife. I thought we were going to a spa after all it was snowing and the only reason I agreed to go in my swim suit is Lae-In dared me to be a bad girl for one day. But still it was a beautiful and deserted stretch of beach completely free from the snow and ice that should have been present this time of month.

"It's my little secret." She said to me in her child like voice.

"But this is impossible." I said trying to get her to answer me.

"Not if you know where and how to look," She answered being annoyingly mysterious. She turned to me and smiled that little girl smile that masked her mischievous nature with a look of pure innocence. I knew that look; I've seen that look every time I looked in the mirror, and the disgusting thing it was only now that I was figuring it out. I spent most of my life bonded to a promise I made to my dead mother, a promise that kept me from going out and finding a life of my own, one that kept me from finishing high school, from going to university, from finding love, from finding friends of my own, from just living. The rage started to build in me and the more I thought about the more I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Damn it Lae-In I'm tired of this mysterious stranger crap, Akira was a mysterious stranger and look how things turned out because of it. Now I want some answers." My outburst caught us both by surprise I could see tears begin forming in her eyes and suddenly it was like I just yelled at a six year old.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you!" she bawled the tears flowing from her eyes like raindrops. I instantly felt guilty and my first instinct was to apologize and just have fun with my best friend.

"Knock it off Lae-In it won't work." She looked up at me with a grin on her face.

I was barely in the mountains when I started to feel the urge to turn back, especially since the snow started to pick up. I was sure that Soun would understand and agree to let me stay until the weather was a little bit warmer before going to see Nodoka. As soon as I thought that another thought popped into my head, I could see the mental picture of Ranma looking at me in shame, thinking that the letter I wrote was just a load of baloney. Then I would end up putting the weight back on and being the soft marshmallow I used to be.

"No!" I yelled loudly to myself. Feelings of disgust and self-loathing filled my soul. The time that I spent with Soun might not have given us the power to defeat Happosi but it did give me a chance to become something I haven't been in a long time, an honest man. I think it would have shocked my son to learn that I was once an honest man before I allowed myself to be manipulated by Happosai. Yes I was poor, and I didn't have any real skills besides the average farming and labor skills that every village born son learns. But somehow my father got me involved in an arranged marriage. My father didn't give me much choice in the matter, not that he actually allowed me any choices in anything really. He wouldn't even allow me the opportunity to go to school. Instead he met Nodoka's father a true samurai and somehow convinced him to allow me to join their family. I never really find out what happened between them. My new father in law never did have much patience for my samurai training; the fact that my wife could kick my ass every time didn't help me gain his respect. I trained for years with them but I just couldn't get the hang of Bushido. So I decided to learn a new art of fighting. The problem was my reputation spread across the village like wild fire. I was Genma Saotome the joke the man who couldn't learn Bushido even though his woman excelled in it. Every master turned me down no matter how far I traveled I was laughed at all because I couldn't master Bushido. But finally I met a master who would teach me a very difficult art of fighting. The style was known as Anything Goes Martial Arts and the master was Happosi. He agreed to teach everything I knew in exchange for certain tasks. I soon found myself helping the master duck his bills, steal food and wine and of course I helped him steal his precious underwear. If my reputation was bad before it was beyond redemption now. But I saw my master escape the most prestigious martial artists. I saw him go into dojo's and generate fire from his hands disabling his opponent with barely any effort. But when I returned home after a four months of training I was no longer a joke instead I was now considered a disgrace. The only reason why I'm still alive is because my master bested my father in law in combat. But it was my wife who amazed me the most. She simply told me to come inside and she fixed dinner for me. She then led me to the bedroom with a smile.

I didn't know why she was smiling but it was a beautiful smile that captivated me to kneel next to her.

"You're a silly man you know that?" she said still smiling.

"I know that I am considered a joke and a disgrace." I blurted out sadly. I looked at the floor shamefully not able to understand why she was still smiling at me. I felt her hand gently touch my face and draw me towards her.

"It is true that your skills in Bushido are below average, and that your new style is somewhat questionable." She was still smiling at me. "But I'll tell you something Genma Saotome no man has ever tried so hard to go to the point of ridiculousness to gain my families respect."

"I doubt that they acted as shameful as I have." I said feeling depressed. She actually giggled a little bit after hearing that.

"You would be surprised how many suitors my father has turned down for some reason or other." She replied still touching my face. "You know what the difference between you and the rest of them is?" I nodded my head not able to come up with a response. Her smile was still showing and it was actually starting to fill my heart with a fire I never thought I could feel. We had been married for almost a year and I felt I had only started seeing her beauty for the first time.

"How did a failure and a disgrace like me end up with such a beautiful woman like you?" she actually seemed a little taken aback by my question but her smile never faded.

"It's very simple my husband unlike the rest of the suitors you never gave up, you allowed yourself to be humiliated, beaten and disgraced to make me happy. No man has ever gone to those extremes for me before." It was the first time I fell in love with her. Over the years I continued studying with Happosai showing Nadoka how ridiculous I could get for her. And despite all the underwear that was stolen I did nothing more then carry. I loved my wife; I loved her so much that I didn't want her to watch her son grow up to be like me. That was the true reason I started this training journey with Ranma. But the strangest thing is this journey I took to make my son a better man actually ended when mine began. And now I am returning to my beautiful Nodoka after so many years. I wonder if she even missed me. Perhaps I can convince her to come back to Nerima with me after this is all over. I think it would do both Ranma and his mother good to meet each other. Maybe actually become a family, oh boy if Soun could only hear me talking right now. He really doesn't know how lucky he is to have the family he does. I actually envy him, which is one of the other reasons I didn't want him to come with me. He's been a good friend but I want to have my family back not just be a small part of his anymore.

Well it's about time we got back to my part of this story after all it's a lot more important for you to hear then Mr Satome's two pager, Now where was I? Oh yes I just finished yelling at Lae-In. And more importantly I showed her that I wasn't falling for her manipulations.

"You're catching on quickly Kasumi." Lae-In told me as we stretched out on the beach that shouldn't be.

"Thank you but you still didn't answer my question." I replied stretching my legs. She just stared at my legs for a long period of time. She seemed captivated by them. "Take a picture it'll last longer." I said with my new found ability to be sarcastic.

"I'm sorry Kasumi I just can't believe how sexy you look right now." She said with what probably for her was a seductive purr.

"Stop it Lae-In you're changing the subject." I said starting to feel really uncomfortable over the way she was staring at my body. "Where are we?" My new friend sighed.

"Oh Kasumi you're no fun at all, well if you must know we're in a small part of Limbo." She said nonchalantly.

"Limbo," I asked her getting suspicious of her motives.

"A small pocket of reality between dimensions," She replied starting to sound bored. I on the other had been feeling nervous as hell.

"And how did we get here?" I asked her, as she seemed to draw closer to me.

"Oh I know magic, didn't I tell you. I've been practicing for cen, er years." She said sitting right next to me.

"Magic, What kind of magic?" she began to pout as I quickly stood up and began doing a pretty good Ranma caught with naked Shampoo in front of Akane impersonation. Lae-In sighed and stood up,

"Oh come on Kasumi it's always a beautiful day why bother wasting it by asking what kind of magic I practice." I just stared at her putting some distance between us. "Fine I practice dark magic, are you happy now? She pouted at me. I didn't know what to think my new best friend had just told me that she was a dark sorceress.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked meekly.

"Oh please prim and proper Kasumi wanting to hang out with a dark sorceress." She replied sounding a lot older than her form would suggest. "Besides your daddy would never approve and we always do what daddy says don't we?" She asked again giving me that mischievous grin of hers. I sighed and went back to the blanket with her.

"Not always." I told her as we sat down together. "So what else should I know about you?"

It really wasn't much of a choice if you think about it either stay in a dungeon and be tortured, or agree to be the woman you have feelings for boy toy and stay in a nice guest room. The scary thing is that it was a lot more romantic than Shampoo. After hearing her proposal I readily accepted it and allowed her to show me my guest quarters. It was a nice enough room with a single bed one dresser and a TV. There was also a window showing the backyard, however if Kodachi was concerned that I was going to use it to escape she didn't show it. Instead she simply threw a rose at the window.

"I'm not going to try and escape." I said looking directly at her. Or maybe I was talking to the wall it was hard to tell since my glasses were broken. But no I could smell the dark roses strongest in the direction I was facing.

"Replace your glasses fool you're talking to a vase." Kodachi said with a voice of contempt. Sighing I did so, there was no point in trying to play cool with her she already knew about my near sightedness. I quickly replaced my glasses with one of my backups.

"So what now," I asked because well honestly I didn't really want to guess what she meant by keeping her amused.

"Now you get some rest and recover your strength. My roses will inform me when you're up to your full strength or if you're foolish enough to try and escape."

"I'm not leaving you while that demon is still in this house." She turned and looked at me. It was like I was a lab specimen that she couldn't figure out. Or maybe she never had someone actually stay for here and the idea that someone would was beyond her comprehension. It was strange maybe I was a masochist but I felt something for her something more important than what I felt for Shampoo. I could have escaped anytime but I was scared, scared what would happen to Kodachi if I escaped. I was ready to risk my life for her, to endure unspeakable pain and humiliation for her. But somehow it felt like it was the right thing to do, no not the right thing the only thing to do. I was not going to lose her, I was done fighting for a woman who had no interest in me, I had a woman who was very interested in and I let my pride separate us. And I wasn't going to leave her again.

"So what happens when I'm at full strength?" I asked as I sat down on the bed. I was tired and saw no real point to pretend any different.

"Then you give me some real exercise." She said in a passionate less and yet at the same time slightly seductive voice.

"If you would like I could give you some exercise right now." I said patting the bed indicating her to join me.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said with even more contempt. She then stormed out closing the door firmly behind her.

The arrogant fool actually had the nerve to think that he could seduce me. Maybe the simpering little fool Kodachi would have fallen for an attempt of seduction like that men who could handle her form of affection always turned her on. Still, the fool does intrigue me. His heart kept him in my dungeon, which meant that he would do anything for me. No not me, her, his precious Kodachi. A plan had begun to form in my mind. Defeating Mu Shu in physical combat wasn't enough. I would also have to destroy his mind and spirit as well. I could feel my lips form a smile as an idea came into my head. Mu Shu would have to learn that Kodachi was dead and that he had a new mistress. And I was preparing a way to show him that before I killed him.

The next day I had my little fool of a manservant bring my new toy some food to help him regain his strength. I ordered him to perform all tasks except bathing him that was a task I was going to enjoy thoroughly. To the little fools credit he didn't question my decision merely nodded in obedience. I watched from my enchanted rose as he informed Mu Shu about my new orders. The look he got when Satsukae told him about the bathing requirements made my day complete. He actually fainted on the bed. I decided to give him a couple of hours before cleaning out his wounds.

When the fool finally awoke he was shocked to find my naked body standing in front of him.

"Wake up its time for your bath." I said as he gaped at my body. I walked to the bathing area and indicated to him to follow me. "It would not be wise of you to keep me waiting." I reminded him. I watched him disrobe nervously. I had to admit if I was interested in matters of the flesh he could indeed be an entertaining diversion. _Well maybe if he behaves himself I will allow him a sample. _I thought to myself in amusement. He entered the bathing area and then I struck. My vines wrapped around him getting him into a spread eagle position. He struggled but there was no way he was getting free until I allowed it.

"Kodachi what's going on?" he asked as he struggled. I slapped him in the face as hard as I could.

"I am The Dark Rose and that is how you will address me." I reminded him. "Do you understand?" He nodded weakly. "Answer me." I hissed at him.

"Yes I understand." He seethed back.

"Yes I understand Dark Rose." I slapped him again. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes I understand Dark Rose." He said still smiling.

My legs ached the next day, but I had to get up I struggled to get up but my legs didn't want to cooperate with me. But despite the pain I couldn't help but smile. We had finally done it, the big it. Granted it was a little sloppy since it was the first time for the both us, but after Ranma and I got into the same tempo it was nice. Not bells and fireworks but it was nice enough. And I know it will be nicer once Ranma and I get over our competitive natures. But at that moment we both did what we usual do when confronted with an unfamiliar situation we treated it like combat. Granted Ranma was gentle enough with my body, being a woman sometimes himself; he had the advantage of knowing how sensitive a woman's body really is. But when the time came he was clumsy and I was still too nervous to really let him in. But somehow we finally interlocked. That was when things got really interesting because we soon found ourselves competing with each other. After awhile I couldn't tell if we were making love on the hard wood floor or trying to see who could satisfy the other first. Then something unexpected happened.

"Oh Akane you're the most perfect woman." Ranma blurted out. I looked up to see such adoration in his eyes.

"Ranma," I replied, and then it was like time just stopped I could see that he wasn't trying to defeat me in intercourse combat he was just trying to please me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Make love to me Ranma, I'm yours." I said and then I just eased into it. Miraculously nobody walked in us despite all the moaning. Finally after what seemed like hours we both collapsed and actually fell asleep on the floor. I woke up first and somehow smuggled Ranma into his bedroom without waking him up. I then went back to bed and curled up in the blankets too exhausted to put on my pajamas. Finally I was able to get up and get myself reasonably dressed. The first thing I did was to check on Kasumi she was sleeping peacefully which was nice to see. I hadn't really seen her sleep that peacefully ever since the whole Ryoga incident. In fact if I could remember correctly this was the first time that I've ever seen her sleep in. But I saw no real point in waking her up if anyone deserved to sleep in it was she. Continuing my usual routine I checked on Nabiki next she was also awake but she was too absorbed in filling out order forms for The Adventures of Randy and Amy, to notice me looking in on here.

"What can I do for you Akane?" she asked me.

"How's Akuma?" I asked her not sure I wanted to know the answer.

I had that fool Mousse tied up tightly he wasn't going anywhere. This suited me just fine. I slowly walked up to him with the sponge in my hand. I dipped it into a bowl of ice-cold water and rubbed it against his neck. He shivered as the water slowly trickled down his back and chest.

"You should be careful." He stuttered out as I moved the sponge downward towards his nipples. "I might turn into a duck. I slapped him harshly across the face.

"The Dark Rose is no fool I know how your jusenkyo curse works now; your body has to be fully immersed in water to cause your transformation."

"I didn't know." He blurted out. I took one of my fingernails and scratched his nipple drawing a little bit of blood.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled with that goofy smile of his. "What are you smiling about?" I demanded from him. He didn't answer me. I let a little cold water trickle on his nipple. He shuddered again but didn't say anything, but he still continued smiling at me. The more he smiled at me the more irritated I became. "What are you smiling about?" I put more cold water on the sponge and rubbed against his chest. He was shivering but still he refused to stop smiling at me. It then dawned on me when I went a little lower with the sponge. "You freak you're actually enjoying this. You actually enjoy being tortured don't you? Answer me."

"Well now that I have your permission." He said with an even wider grin. "You forget I grew up in a village filled with Chinese Amazons, those women specialize in torturing men."

"And what's your point besides the obvious?" I asked still feeling annoyed with the not so little man.

"To some Chinese Amazons putting a man through pain is a show of affection and respect." He told me still grinning at me like he was outfoxing me. Truthfully I was indeed confused I didn't know if he was truly enjoying the torture or if he was just saying that he was enjoying the torture to get me to stop. I wasn't sure what to do next and that disgusted me. My prisoner was looking at me with the look of a fool. If I were still Kodachi Kuno I would have been a fool, she would do what ever would make her man happy. But I am The Dark Rose and I bend to no man. I continued sponging him down slowly letting the cold-water seep into his body. But I wasn't done yet; he still had to be exposed to the special soap that I prepared for him. It was a combination of paralysis lavender mixed with a potent aphrodisiac. I was going to see this fool suffer for honestly believing that he could dominate The Dark Rose. I turned to him and gave him a sadistic little grin as I pulled the special soap from its container.

I woke up naked in my bedroom not sure how I got there. The last thing I remember was me and Akane doing the naked slam dance. She was incredible I've been in a lot of battles but nothing was more physically exhilarating than making love to her. I was completely worn out afterwards. Slowly I rolled out of bed even though I would have preferred to rest a little longer after all the exertion my body went through but the last thing we needed was pop to attack me while I was naked. So I put on a robe and walked to the bathing area. I poured the pan of water on my head and my curse took effect turning me into a girl. One of the few advantages of the jusenkyo curse is when I transform all the damage I suffered before heals right away. So by the time I relaxed in the hot bath tub the only thing I was feeling from my encounter with Akane was a warm glow and the funny suspicion that I was not going to be able to stop smiling for a week. Now the only problem is I wasn't sure how to act around Akane at school tomorrow, it was something that we were going to have to discuss. _Well I guess no time like the present._ I thought to myself as I got dressed and went to find Akane. But when I looked down to put away my sleep roll I saw an envelope sitting there with my name on it. Curious I sat down and opened the envelope. Inside there was just an ordinary piece of paper with my father's handwriting on it. Now even more intrigued I started to read it.

Ranma

By the time Soun gives you this letter I'll already be on my way. I have decided to go and see your mother.

I'm pretty sure my eyes must have popped wide open like a cartoon character when I read that part. After all this time why had he decided to go see her now the question pushed me to keep reading the letter,

You're probably asking yourself why after all this time am I going to see your mother. Well son the truth of the matter is I miss her. Also I am returning because I have kept my promise to her. Through out are journey you have indeed become a man among men and I am very proud of you for that. But now it's my turn to make you proud of me. I intend to come back as both a husband and a father that the family can be proud of.

I Love you

Your Pop

I continued walking wondering just how long it was going to be before Soun would give Ranma my letter. I could just imagine the shock on his face as he read every word I've written. That of course was the real problem I was going to have too much time to reflect on the things that I had done. The journey home was going to be a very long one indeed. I almost wish I asked Soun along; at this point I was ready to accept any company even Ryoga. It would be about another three days just to reach the mountains from here and a long journey is even longer when you're alone. But this was something I had to do alone. My food supply was getting a little low so I headed to town to see if there was any work I could find. I was in luck one of the local restaurants was looking for a dishwasher. It wasn't actually glamorous work but it would give me a little money and a full belly. I went inside and under an hour later I was in the back with my elbows in some fairly greasy water. I could hear the radio in the boss's office it was a good station I guess the boss thought that giving the workers something to listen to would keep them from slacking off.

"So you hear that South Korean ladies have been having trouble keeping their underwear lately?" I heard one of the servers talking to another.

"Really, sounds like I'm in the wrong country then." The other joked.

"Has anyone seen this thief?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Nope, just a black blur with a bag of panties." He shrugged and went back to work while confirming my suspicions. It was probably the only good thing that Akuma did since coming to Nerima. This was probably the first time I've washed dishes to earn money and not to pay off the master's bill. The strange thing was, it actually felt good to be an honest man for a while. But the old Genma Saotome couldn't help but wonder how long it was going to last. The restaurant itself was a dive and I suspected the only reason that the health inspectors hadn't shut it down was because of a less then charitable donation. I was allowed to take a ten-minute break so I could relieve myself. When I got out I heard a crash at the bar. My curiosity got the better of me and I went to see what the disturbance was. I carefully looked outside expecting a hold up or bar fight. But instead all I saw was a scared little girl carefully picking up some broken glasses off the floor while two guys leered over her. It was pretty clear that she was uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked her gently helping her to pick up the glass.

"I'm fine." She said on the verge of tears.

"Oh she's fine all right." A clearly drunk customer said reaching for her rear end. Disgusted I grabbed his wrist and proceeded into an action that caused me to get fired. Ten minutes later I found myself walking the young ex-waitress home. She told me her name was Meyaka.

Akane had asked me how my new boyfriend was doing. I wasn't sure if she meant how or what. All I knew was that I had a lot of work to do.

"He's doing all right, thanks for asking." I answered her still looking over order forms. The truth was after we got the messy his sister is a girlfriend stealing lesbian part of the conversation out of the way we had a pretty good time. Of course I decided not to talk anymore about his past after that. Instead we discussed business at first, our publishing company was still getting requests for our comic book, and we had some private requests for our non-censored version. We also started talking about the usual things, TV shows, bands, our teachers, our friends basically the usual couple stuff. It felt strange, not because he was a demon, or that he was a thousand years older than I was, I've heard and seen weirder. No what was strange was hearing that he and Ranma almost had similar problems. Both of them were in love with one woman while having to deal with others who wanted to take them away from him. And when he looked at me I could see a small spark of white in those cold dark eyes. And the strangest thing of all was that I trusted him completely, I mean it was true that he was bound to me by contract, but even if he weren't I think I would trust him implicitly. Of course I wasn't about to tell Akane that he was trustworthy because clearly he wasn't not with them anyway. Not that I had to say anything everyone clearly didn't approve of Akuma as my boyfriend and I sensed that was what Akane was here to talk to me about.

"Don't." I said cutting her off before she could say anything bad about Akuma. I could tell that she was apprehensive as she tried to speak to me.

"Don't what?" Akane asked me trying to put on an innocent face she needed practice.

"Don't lecture me about Akuma, it's my life and he's my choice." I said still absorbing myself in the order forms.

"So you do have feelings for him, I never realized that they had gone this deep." Akane said with concern in her voice. I stood and turned to see her looking at me with a mix of concern and confusion. I was suddenly angry.

"Yes Akane in fact at this moment he's my boyfriend." That clearly rattled her. "What? You have Ranma, Kasumi will eventually get Tofu, and do you think that I enjoy being the only Tendo sister that doesn't get attention from the men?" Akane turned away from me she clearly had nothing lady like to say after my outburst.

"He's not a man Nabiki." She said as she walked out the door. I sat down and allowed myself to become absorbed in my work while her last comment ran through my mind over and over again.

I untied Mousse and allowed him to fall to the floor. A grunt of pain escaped his body but luckily for him I allowed him to land on his back. I walked slowly over to him and proceeded to make him feel very uncomfortable. I started by kissing him behind the ears allowing my tongue to slowly lick the freshly washed insides of his ears. I then allowed him a passionate less kiss. But something happened when my lips locked with his. The best way I could explain it was a human weakness, for a second I was feeling guilty tormenting him like this. I knew that I should have pulled away but for some reason the weakness was appealing to me. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy the moment I was still a woman after all.

"No!" I yelled out disgusted with myself as I moved away from the paralyzed fool who was clearly suffering from the aphrodisiac. I kicked his face. "So you thought you could take me over with some cheap ninja mind trick?" I asked him in a cold rage. Of course he couldn't respond. But I was still angry, I allowed myself to fall for his trick. I took a deep breath and allowed myself a moment to regain my composure. "Satsukae," I yelled out for the fool of a family servant. After several minutes he limped towards the bathing area.

"Yes mistress Dark Rose you called for me?" he asked in a broken voice.

"Yes little man, fetch a chair for Mu-Shu." I ordered while looking at the not so clever young man lying on the floor.

"Very well," He bowed and looked at my new toy with a look of pity before leaving to get the chair.

"Now Mu-Shu the question is, what do we do with you in the time that it takes for him to come back?" I asked looking at him with my most sadistic grin. I could tell he was going out of his mind with lust. I started to dance provocatively further enraging his helpless hormones. My hands started passing over my body stopping and subtly touching the more arousing parts of my body. By the time Satsukae returned with the chair Mu-Shu was about to pop. I ordered Satsukae to prop the paralyzed body on the chair. He obediently did so.

"Now leave." I commanded, the fool took one last look at the body in the chair and then left. I allowed Mu-Shu to sit there and watch me bathe all the while being unable to react to the aphrodisiac in his system.

"This is only the beginning Mu-Shu soon everyone will be under the spell of The Dark Rose just you wait.

The End (until next month)


End file.
